The broken one
by biebersjaguars
Summary: In which Stiles Stilinski has a twin sister that vows to protect her loved ones including Beacon Hills' strawberry blonde [TEEN WOLF] [SEASON 1-?] - updates regularly - Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf, but I do own Skylar Stilinski
1. the dead body

Skylar Stilinski was sat in her bedroom listening to music, she did that a lot. The brunette would say that it helped her escape from the real world, make her forget about her problems; make it feel as if the music was teaching her brain how to flow, how to be peaceful. She'd tell her father that listening to music would fill the air without any effort. It was her medicine delivered in the most divine way.

Drawing in her sketchbook whilst the sound of music was piercing through her ears, Skylar could've sworn she heard banging on her door so she took her earphones out. She thought she was hearing things. There were several occasions where she'd heard noises but it turned out to be the beat in the background of a song. As she was about to put her earphones back in she heard the same knocking on her door.

Dragging herself out of bed, Skylar groaned and walked out of her room to see why her brother was knocking on her door so loud. As she opened the door Stiles was standing there with a big grin on his face.

"Sky get ready, we're going to Scotts."

Skylar was confused by this because it was literally midnight. But she obliged anyway because she loves going for drivers in her brothers jeep during midnight. She quickly got changed shoving a baggy jumper on with some black jeans. During the drive to Scott's house Skylar put her earphones in listening to music, with her head rested against the window. She watched as Stiles exited the jeep, a few minutes later she wondered what was taking him so long so she decided to get out and tell the two boys to hurry the hell up!

As she began to walk up towards the porch she saw her brother hanging from the porch, In that moment Skylar had no clue what the hell he was doing.

She notices Scott beginning to open the door, so Skylar decided to creep up behind the porch in order to scare him. Stifling a laugh, Skylar had just witnessed her brother scaring their best friend. Both boys were screaming frantically.

"Stiles what the hell are you doing?" Groaned Scott, rolling his eyes at the sight of his best friend.

"You weren't answering your phone," Stiles exclaimed still hanging from the porch. "Why do you have a bat?"

Skylar laughed, "He probably thought you were a predator." Scaring the two boys in the process.

"What's with you two and scaring me tonight?" Mumbled Scott looking between the two, wondering why they're here in the middle of the night

Stiles looked between the twins giving them a confused look, "Look, I know it's late but you gotta hear this, I saw my dad leave 20 minutes ago," He paused while continuing with "Dispatch called they're bringing in every officer from the Beacon Department, and even state police."

"For what?" Scott wondered glancing at his two best friends.

"Two joggers found a dead body in the woods." Stiles jumps down from the roof too excited about what he's going to say next.

"A dead body?" Scott shouted seemingly lost causing Skylar to roll her eyes.

"No, a body of water." Skylar laughed. While stiles continued to stay "Yes, dumbass a dead body."

Scott didn't look impressed with his two sarcastic best friends. The two may not be identical twins but they're more alike than you would think. "You mean like murdered?" Scott asked unbeknownst to how stupid he sounds.

Stiles sighed, "Nobody knows yet, just that it was a girl probably in her 20's."

Scott looking confused asked, "Hold on, if they found the body then what are they looking for?" Which caused Skylar to pipe up with "Yeah Stiles, what are they looking for?"

"That's the best part, they only found half." Smirked stiles "We're going."

*

Skylar Stilinski always thought she was the crazy one, clearly she was wrong. She should be in her bed right now listening to music escaping from reality. But no, she's currently wandering around in the woods looking for a dead body. Scrap that, half a dead body. Of course it was Stiles that found out about the body while snooping in on their dad's calls. Her brother literally had no filter.

As the three get out of Stiles' jeep in the woods Scott stops and questions "We're seriously doing this?"

"Why what's wrong Scotty, you scared?" Skylar teases to which Stiles laughs and looks over at their best friend.

"And you, baldy." Skylar said, this time teasing Stiles. She loved calling him baldy because she knew he hated it.

"Shut up Sky, you're the one always bitching that nothing happens in this town." Stiles points out while eyeing Skylar.

"Stiles, stop looking at my choice of outfit, some of us got dragged out of bed, thanks to their idiot brother wanting to find a dead body." To which Stiles held his hands up in defeat.

Getting her phone out, Skylar turns her torch on so the trio can see a little better. Skylar wasn't really happy with being out in the woods. Especially when she could be laying in her warm, comfy bed.

"I was trying to get a good night's sleep before practise tomorrow..." Shrugged Scott while walking further into the woods.

Stiles sarcastically pointed out, "Right, cause sitting on the bench is such a grueling effort." Earning him a slap on the head from Skylar.

Stiles groaned, "Ouch, Sky what the hell, you're meant to be my sister!"

The brunette girl rolled her eyes "You're so dramatic baldy, Scott will be playing this year."

"See Skylar gets it, I'm making first line." Scott explains confidently while smiling at Skylar. Stiles laughed again.

"Hey that's the spirit. Everyone should have a dream, even a pathetically unrealistic one." Causing yet another slap to reach his head. Scott rolled his eyes at the pale boy.

"Just out of curiosity brother, which part of the body are we looking for?" Skylar asked confused.

"Huh," Stiles paused, "I didn't even think about that." Skylar rolled her eyes at her twin, giving him the side eye.

Scott wondered, "And, uh, what if whoever killed the body is still out there?"

"Also something I didn't think about." Muttered Stiles.

"It's comforting to know you've planned this out with your usual attention to detail." Scott breathed out breathlessly.

Stiles groaned, "I know."

Skylar watched as her best friend struggled to breathe, "You okay Scotty?"

"Maybe the severe asthmatic should be the one holding the flashlight, huh?" Scott managed to wheeze out leaning against a tree shaking his inhaler.

Stiles quickly shot down to the ground dragging Skylar down with him, noticing that the police are in the woods too. He turned off his torch and shot back up. Again, dragging Skylar with him. "For the love of god, Stiles will you stop dragging me?!" Shouted Skylar while looking at the boy unimpressed.

"Skylar, will you be quiet. Come on." Stiles whisper-yells at his two best friends ushering them to move before they get caught.

Scott breathes out, "Wait up Stiles!"

As Scott was about to run faster to catch up to Stiles, the brunette girl stopped him. "Scotty get your inhaler out and use it now!" She exclaimed worrying about her best friend.

They both watch as their best friend drops to the floor scared at the dog barking in front of him. Skylar giggled quietly causing her brother to give her a look as if to say be quiet.

"Hold it right there!" A policeman shouts as he finds stiles on the floor.

"Hang on, hang on... This little delinquent belongs to me" The sheriff announced glancing down at his son. While the twins stood behind two separate trees watching.

Skylar facepalms hearing her brother reply to their dad with, "Dad, how are you doing?"

"So, do you listen in to all the phone calls?" Their father asked clearly quite annoyed with the young boy.

"No," Stiles replies, shaking his head. "Not the boring ones." Skylar deadpanned at how blunt her brother was.

Looking around the woods his dad asks "Now, where's your usual partners in crime and your sister?"

"Who, Scott? He's at home, he wanted to get a good night's sleep for the first day back at school tomorrow." Shaking his head.

"And Skylar, well you know how Sky is dad, she's at home probably listening to her music blocking everyone out." Mumbled Stiles, glancing over at the tree to where his sisters stood giving her an apologetic smile.

The buzz cut boy rambles on with "It's just me. In the woods. Alone."

The Sheriff knew his son was lying so he tried to catch him out by shining his flashlight in the woods, moving it around. "Scott, Skylar you out there?" He continued to shout "Skylar, Scott?" Whilst Stiles keeps his head down.

"Well, young man, I'm gonna walk you back to your car."

The Sheriff gripped his son and dragged him out of the woods. "You and I, are gonna have a conversation about something called invasion of privacy."

*

After getting left alone in the woods by Stiles, Skylar and Scott began to find their way back home. She wasn't that mad at the fact that her brother left her in the woods, she understood that he didn't want to get in more trouble. If their father knew Stiles dragged his twin out with him he would've been grounded for a long time.

Skylar paid attention to her surroundings, you could say she was one with nature. The brunette analysed everything starting with how the bare branches spiked into the sky with no sign of life to be found anywhere. It was so dark that she was barely able to see where she was going. There were only small sounds of rustling bushes and the crickets chirping. She didn't know what laid in the dark woods, all she knew was that it wasn't going to be a peaceful journey home for her and Scott.

The flapping of birds wings made Scott gasp and look up. "Are you okay Scotty?"

Scott nodded smiling at his best friend, "I'm okay Sky."

Skylar yelps as a herd of stags leap through the woods. The brunette began to wonder if they were running from something, as they seemed scared; as if they wanted to be out of the woods.

She began to panic and looked at Scott noticing that he was shining his flashlight on the floor looking for something. Skylar assumed it was his inhaler and started to help him. Except when the brunette boy shines his light on the floor the top half of the dead body was there.

Surprised by the body, Skylar jumps backwards and tumbles down a hill. She immediately tried to stand whilst holding onto a log that was on the floor looking around for her best friend.

"Scotty, where are you?" Skyler shouts, growing scared of being alone in the woods. When she got no response she decided to get up and look for her brother. Turning around quickly, the brunette caught a glimpse of what she thought was an animal looking in her direction. You can definitely say that fear found its way to Skylar as her legs began to feel weak; especially after hearing the sound the animal just made. Making Skylar's stomach lurch. Its eyes glowed a bright blue.

She tried to hold in her scream as much as possible until the animal pounced at her dragging her along the ground. Trying to save herself, Skylar put her arms in front of her face, shielding it. That didn't quite work well, as she soon felt a pain shoot through her whole arm causing her to scream yet again. Instantly feeling a chill course throughout her body. Goosebumps slowly prickling along her skin. Slowly, she tried to get up but quickly realised how futile it was when she had to bite her lip to keep herself from crying out.

"Skylar, can you hear me?" Scott yelled out, scared that something might've happened to Skylar. To which she replied with "Scotty, listen to me you have to run there's some sort of animal out here. That literally just bit me." Instead of getting a response Skylar heard her best friend scream in the distance. She winced and grew worried for him because after all she is tougher than him. In fact, she's tougher than him and Stiles.

Her palms were sweaty and the adrenaline coursing through her system, caused Skyler to jump up and run as fast as she could out of the woods. The sound of a car swerving something caused Skylar to pick up her pace; only to see Scott stood in the middle of the road.

"Scotty, oh thank god you're okay."

Scott lets out a breath he seemed to be holding in as he replies to Sky, "Come on Sky, we've gotta get you home, before your dad notices." The brunette haired boy takes his jumper off and hands it to Skylar, wrapping his arm around her protectively, while the two walk home. The girl was shivering.

* * *


	2. the star player

Tossing and turning, Skylar just couldn't fall asleep. The girl had been shivering all night. It was the type of coldness that coursed throughout her bones, as if her heart was were a door left wide open to the icy weather. She felt as if she had a cold. Something the girl very much hated.

Usually she'd sleep with one arm under her pillow, but seem as though her left arm got bitten she couldn't do that - which she was pretty stressed about. So waking up this morning, Skylar wasn't exactly the happiest.

Groaning loudly, the brunette stormed out of bed after snoozing her alarm for the fourth time. She did her morning routine then quickly shoved on a pair of black ripped jeans, a yellow jumper with her black denim jacket finishing the look off with her signature black vans. She hadn't even noticed that the bite on her arm had disappeared. Not wanting to deal with anything right now she put her earphones in and played some music.

"Sky, are you ready? I'm leaving now." Stiles shouted, taking one of his sisters earphones out causing Skylar to slap his hand away.

"You're so annoying, why would you do that?!" Groaned Skylar, "No I am not ready, just go without me."

Stiles glanced at his sister he immediately knew that she hadn't had much sleep. The boy felt bad for leaving her in the woods last night after hearing what happened from Scott on the phone.

"Sky, i'm sorry for leaving you last night, this is all my fault." Stiles explained, gesturing to her arm where she had been bitten.

"It's fine Stiles, just go school I want to ride my bicycle anyway today."

After hearing this, Stiles decided to leave, knowing that his sister was in one of her moods. Ever since their mother died and the twins witnessed it, both haven't exactly been the same. Difference is Stiles knew how to deal with the pain, Skylar didn't. They tried to help each other and their father mourn their mothers death. The numbness of her loss never passed, and the pain would hit her out of nowhere, doubling her over, racking her body with sobs.

What she once treasured is now a memory, a shadow lingering in the depths of her mind. She thought it was a strange thing to lose someone you once had, like a limb torn from your body without the chance to save it. The door that was once open and welcoming, was locked and disinviting. The only people Skylar let in were her father, her twin and their best friend. Anyone else that tried to befriend her, she couldn't care less. The brunette may have been young when it happened, but it doesn't make it any easier each year.

Exiting her house, Skylar jumped on her bicycle throwing her bag over her back. Unlike her best friend Scott, she chooses not to wear a helmet. The brunette hated helmets, especially when her father would force her to wear one. Sometimes her father wished his daughter wasn't so fearless, unlike her brother. He hated the fact that his little girl wanted a motorbike. Instead of a jeep or car like her brother.

* 

As Skylar hops off her bicycle at the school, she notices Jackson hassling Scott. Not wanting to deal with Jackass' shit, she strides over to them. "Is there a problem?"

"No I was just leaving." Jackson mumbled after hearing his friends shout him over.

"Thought so." Skylar mocked while the boy walked away.

Scott simply smiled at his best friend, he can always count on her to have his back. He never really understood why Jackson always hassled him, but he's forever thankful that he has Skylar to stop Jackson. No one in the school would dare hassle the female, knowing what happened to a girl that tried to in her class. It didn't exactly end well, the girl left school with a bruised face while Skylar left with a week's suspension. Her father definitely wasn't pleased with his daughter.

From the corner of her eye the brunette could see her twin hurrying over with a huge smile on his face. "What's got you so smiley, weirdo?"

"So let's see this thing." Gesturing to the bite mark on Scott's side.

The pale boy scrunched his face up in disgust as soon as he saw the little bit of blood that seeped through Scott's bandage. Skylar was intrigued by that because she always knew her brother was interested in crime, just like their father. You'd think he'd be able to handle a little blood.

Skylar laughed , "How did I manage to get here before you, while riding my bicycle?" Stiles rolled his eyes at his sister.

The two boys continued to talk about how it was a wolf that bit the two which got Stiles ranting about how California doesn't have wolves. Skylar had zoned out of the conversation by this point not finding it interesting at all.

All she heard was Stiles say "Hey, Lydia, you look... like you're gonna ignore me."

Except Lydia heard the pale boy say her name, she was just too interested in the brunette girl standing next to him - the brunette that wasn't even paying attention. Everyone knew Lydia had the hots for Skylar, a few of the girls around Lydia had told the brunette. As most people knew Skylar wasn't one for taking an interest in people. She just didn't care.

"Stiles don't you think you're a little too gay for her? And she's not that special." Questions Skylar while glancing at the strawberry blonde that's walking into school.

Stiles unimpressed, glanced at his twin before saying, "Doesn't mean I can't compliment the girl."

"Compliment her all you want, but she didn't exactly stop for you." Teased Skylar, walking away from the boys pulling her tongue out as Stiles rolled his eyes at her.

Walking into the classroom, Skylar scanned the room to see who was already present. Once she sat down in her seat she could feel someone's eyes on her. Looking around the room, she noticed that it was in fact Lydia Martin eyeing her. Their eyes met, causing Skylar to smirk at the girl, something she hardly ever does at anyone other than her two best friends. She noticed the slight tint in Lydia's cheeks when she had smirked at her.

Skylar didn't really like the strawberry blonde all that much. She hated the way the girl would act around the school; strutting around like she owns the place. She especially didn't understand why she'd date someone like Jackson, who bullies people. More so because the person Jackson bullied the most was her best friend, Skylar didn't like when people tried to mess with her family.

As Skylar looked up from her desk she noticed her brother and best friend walk in the room, both smiling at her. Before she could turn to say something to the boys the teacher walked into the room proceeding to write on the board.

"As you all know, there indeed was a body found in the woods last night." Skylar immediately turns to see her brother looking at her with his infamous smirk and Scott grinning like a lost puppy.

"And I am sure your eager little minds are coming up with various macabre scenarios as to what happened. But I am here to tell you that the police have a suspect in custody." The teacher rambled on, whilst writing on the board.

"Which means you can give your undivided attention to the syllabus which is on your desk." The teacher explained, causing some students to groan.

As Skylar was about to put her head down to focus on her work, a loud ringing sound distracted her. She wondered why the sound was piercing through her ears. Glancing at Scott, she noticed that he was staring rather intenly outside. Only to realise he was watching a girl, said girl being the one on the phone. The brunette wondered why she could hear the girls phone call through the classroom.

Skylar realised she was staring and tried to get started on work. That was until the principal decided to walk in and announce the new student named Allison Argent. She watched as the girl walked over to sit in the seat behind Scott. She was about to look away when she saw her best friend offering the girl a pen, and him smiling at her as she thanked him.

Skylar laughed, leaning back in her chair to see if Stiles just witnessed the same thing she did. But what was she thinking of course Stiles witnessed it, especially when he looked at her giving her a thumbs up.

When class finished the trio exited the classroom together walking to their lockers only to be stopped by a girl.

"Can somebody tell me how new girl is here all of five minutes, and she's already hanging out with Lydia's clique?"

Stiles was quick to reply with, "Because she's hot, beautiful people herd together."

"Beautiful? So enlighten me on why Jackson is part of her clique and don't be so jealous." Skylar retorted. Causing the boys to laugh sharing glances at each other.

"And sassy Skylar makes a return." Scott teases while nudging his best friend.

The other girl retorted with, "Lydia and her clique would jump at the chance to have you side by side with them," looking Skylar up and down shrugging "Personally I think you're hotter than all of them."

The twins watched as the girl winked and walked away. They both looked at Scott, who seemed to be staring at the new girl from afar. Nudging her brother, making him watch her as she shouts down Scotts ear, "Scotty, whatcha doing?"

The brunette boy jumped at this and quickly averted his eyes from the new girl. "What, i'm not, nothing."

The twins smirked at this wondering whether they should press further and tease him a little more. What she didn't know was that Scott was listening in on the conversation between the new girl, Lydia and Jackson. They both heard about the party.

*

As Skylar walks onto the field she can hear her brother complain to Scott about not having anyone to talk to on the bench, if Scott were to play. The brunette laughed at this, mainly because she ended up inheriting the athletic gene while Stiles was very, unathletic.

The whole school knows that Skylar's the best Lacrosse player on the team, and she is definitely Coach Finstocks favourite. He offered her the Captain's position as soon as he saw how amazing she was on the field. Worse thing was she had to be the Co-Captain with none other than Jackson Whittemore. The only thing she actually liked about the boy was that he was actually pretty good at Lacrosse. Making her team suck less. She was hoping that there will be a few good players trying out, she doesn't want her team to be a laughing stock this season.

As Skylar sauntered over to her brother while Scott walked away from the bench, she heard the coach telling him that he was in goal.

"I've never played?" States a bewildered Scott.

"I know, scoring some shots will give the boys a confidence boost." Finstock replies patting Scott on the shoulder. "It's a first day back thing. Get them energised, fired up!"

Skylar giggled at the encounter, which made a confused Stiles look at his sister wondering what the hell she was laughing at. "What?" The twin girl asks, as she notices her brother staring.

"You just giggled, what the hell did you just giggle at? Yourself?" Skylar could hear the sarcasm in his voice.

"I was laughing at the coach telling Scott he's in goal." Skylar stated while patting her brother on the back before running over to Scott, to do the same. She swiped her lacrosse stick left and right, and told Scott to keep his eye on the ball.

Making her way over to the line, Skylar smirked knowing she was going to kick Scotts ass and score every goal. Making the try outs quake.

There it was again, the same voice she heard when she was sitting in class. Skylar turned her head to see the new girl sat with Lydia Martin questioning who Scott was. The strawberry blonde had said that she wasn't sure who he was. Skylar rolled her eyes at that response because of course she didn't know, she was too shallow to know who anyone was in the school - other than her self centred boyfriend.

"The girl that walked over to him, who is she? Is she his girlfriend?" Skylar heard the new girl ask, causing her to whip her back around nearly giving herself whiplash.

Lydia knew immediately who she was talking about. Skylar Stilinski, the only female on the team, the only female Lydias ever taken a liking too.

"Oh honey no, Skylar's a lesbian." Lydia stated looking back over at the brunette only to see her staring right back. The Martin girl smiled at her, but frowned once she noticed that Skylar had looked away straight after.

Skylar grimaced as she watched her best friend get hit in the face by the ball and fall to the ground. She watched as the whole team laughed, while one shouted, "Hey, way to catch with your face, McCall!"

"Hey ass hat, keep your mouth shut before I shut if for you," Skylar walking over to the boy before shoving him. "Got it?" Sniggered the brunette noticing the fearful look in the boys eyes.

Skylar proceeded to watch the game, the next person in line shot the ball towards Scott. The brunette covered her eyes, not wanting to witness her best friend get hit in the face again.

The sound of her brother's voice caused her to look back up "Yeah!" She followed Stiles' eye only to see Scott standing in the goal with the ball in his stick.

Putting her thumb up at Scott, she smiled proudly. Not only did Scott catch that shot, he caught every shot that flew his way. The brunette was amazed. Something clicked inside Skylar's head as she watched her best friend catch Jacksons shot. No way in hell would Scott have ever been able to do that. Wanting to be certain Skylar swiped her stick left and right picking up the ball before aiming for the top right of the net. She moved her hand down a little lower than she would when passing the ball, she shot the ball and watched as it glided through the air. Scott watched the ball come flying towards him as he attempted to catch it. Instead the ball broke through the netting of the goal.

Grinning ear to ear, Skylar looked at Scott winking whilst everyone was cheering her on.

"Yeah!! That's my star player, that's how it's done people." Shouted Coach Finstock proudly.

The brunette smiled at coach and ran towards the locker rooms, sending her brother a 'we need to talk' look.


	3. lycanthropy

Skylar quickly spun around to the sound of a voice she hadn't heard before. Meeting the eyes of a blonde haired girl. "Hey Skylar, are you by any chance going to Lydia's party Friday night?"

"Who are you?" Skylar retorted staring down at the girl, causing the blonde haired girl to look down nervously at her feet.

"Caroline, I'm in your English class."

The brunette smirked, "Maybe if i see you there, Caroline."

Before the blonde could reply Skylar's brother strolled over, without even noticing that his sister had company. "Skylar im leaving soon, do you want a ride?"

"Stiles, don't interrupt me goddamn!"

Throwing his hands up in defeat Stiles looked at the blonde with an 'I need to speak to my sister' look. Caroline walked away waving at the brunette twin.

Skylar could hear the girl reminiscing on her conversation with Skylar to her friends. Her friends didn't seem to believe that Skylar had flirted with the girl. You see Skylar was the type of person that kept to herself, she didn't have many friends. By choice of course. She didn't really like being in a crowd full of people.

Except at a party. Skylar loved a good party, only because she'd say it gives her an excuse to get drunk. Not knowing that now she's a werewolf it'll have no effect on her whatsoever.

Skylar seemed to have been in a daze, as she notices her brother moving his hand side to side in her face. "Stiles, just what is your problem?"

"I just told you, In fact I told you many times, we need to talk about you and Scott."

Skylar sighed, "We can talk about that later, at home."

"Me and Scotty are going back to the woods to look for his inhaler, wanna come?"

Skylar rolled her eyes - something she does a lot. "No, thanks I'll pass. I'll see you at home loser." Throwing a peace sign at her brother before walking out of school to get her bike.

The newly found werewolf hopped on her bike, quickly pedaling out of school and onto the road. The brunette tends to feel free riding her bicycle. Her brother and best friend would ask her why she'd ride to school sometimes when her brother has a Jeep. She'd simply reply with 'I ride to think, forget, or to simply feel free'. Skylar decided to take the long way home. Inching towards her destination enjoying the cool, windy air.

Skylar entered her house, quickly running up the stairs. The girl had decided to take a shower, she figured she needed it, especially after lacrosse and riding her bike to and from school. As she entered the bathroom taking off her clothes, she pressed play on her speaker. Playing music as she showers.

Once she stepped in the shower her toes flinched as they touched the chilled ceramic floor. Steam instantly filled the room as she cut the shower on. The brunette closed her eyes to the beat of the music, as the heat of the water soaks into her skin - the water that's pouring down from the shower head like a waterfall. Skylar started to sing along to the songs playing, the girl had quite an amazing voice. Believe it or not she was a big fan of Justin Bieber.

As the brown eyed girl stepped out the shower she shivered - as the cold air hit her. She felt a shiver course throughout her whole body. The girl had dried herself pretty fast not wanting to deal with the cold anymore.

*

Skylar was about to jump in her bed to watch Glee, but her brother decides to come barging in her room.

"Dude!! ever heard of knocking?" Skylar grumbled looking at her brother in disbelief. If he had walked in a few minutes earlier he would've seen her naked. Skylar would've definitely murdered him if he did.

"Sorry Sky, I forgot you girls like to do things!" Stiles said while wiggling his eyebrows.

Skylar face palmed, "Did you need something? I was about to watch Glee."

The dark haired boy entered his sister's room jumping on her double bed. He began to ramble on about how he and Scott were looking for the boys inhaler in the woods. Stiles told her everything that happened, down to every little conversation they had.

Skylar was in fits of laughter as her brother told her that Scott suggesting he had an infection, that caused him to smell and hear things. Even though an infection would dull the boys senses. The girl couldn't stop laughing at how clueless their best friend is.

"I told him it was a specific type of infection called lycanthropy." Stiles explained while smirking.

"No way!" Skylar laughed, "Scott bought it didn't he?"

The sarcastic boy mimicked Scott, "Yeah he was like, What's that? Is that bad?" Laughing a little before replying with, "I told him it's the worst, but only once a month."

Skylar felt sorry for their best friend hearing this, he's so gullible. She wished she had been there to see the expression on his face - with it most probably being a bewildered one.

"You're so mean." Laughed Skylar nudging her brother.

Stiles shrugged defending himself, "Hey you were the ones that said you heard a wolf howling."

"To be honest, something is going on with us Stiles." The girl continued, "I could literally hear the coach telling Scott to be in goal from across the field."

Hearing this Stiles grew nervous because if he hadn't have left his sister in the woods, she wouldn't have been hurt. He seriously hoped that nothing bad would come from it. He wouldn't be able to cope with losing another loved one.

"Oh and we saw Derek Hale."

Skylar was shocked by this, "The Derek Hale? Is he actually as weird as people say he is?"

"He's hot, that's for sure." Stated Stiles while remembering their time together in the woods. Where the Hale boy just yelled at the two for being on private property.


	4. sleep cycling

Skylar had just finished watching Glee, now feeling tired. The girl had only just started it today and already nearly on season 2. Sklyar noticed how dark it had gotten outside and decided that she'd go to sleep soon ready for school in the morning.

Skylar rubbed her fingers along her silken mattress. She pressed her cheek to the cool, velvet pillows. The comforter was thick and irresistibly soft, like a billowing cloud. She toppled into it, immediately feeling enveloped with warmth.

Gazing out the window, Skylar had decided to keep her curtains open. She put her earphones in and lay back, gazing at the stars. The stars that illuminate the darkness. Skylar soon felt the heaviness in her eyes, and succumbed to the call of sleep.

As Skylar had fallen into a deep sleep, she fell into a dream. One she would love. The dream took her back to where she was sitting on a hill overlooking Beacon Hills, with her bike next to her. In the soft light and humid air she would tune into the noises like they were an auditory jigsaw puzzle. On each conjuring of her sacred place she felt a frisson of joy. This was the place Skylar would come when she felt troubled, it's usually where she'd end up when riding her bike. The place was quiet and away from most things.

Skylar was pretty much enjoying this dream until she heard a loud beeping of a car. Confused the girl opened her eyes only to realise she was sat outside the supermarket - in the car park - next to her bike. Quickly the girl stood up, immediately regretting her decision as she began to feel light headed. 'What the actual fuck' the girl thought, one minute she was having a nice dream then the next shes waking up in the car park of her local supermarket.

"Can't you see i'm trying to - Oh, Skylar? What are you doing here?" Questions a voice Skylar immediately recognised as Lydia Martin.

Skylar grimaced, knowing that it must seem weird to people why the girl was just sitting there with her eyes closed. She didn't even know what she was wearing, until she looked down realising she was in jeans and a hoodie. The girl was unsure on how the hell she had dressed herself - without realising - as she remembers pretty clearly going to bed naked that night. The girl wondered how the hell she got here on her bike; How is it even possible to sleep cycle on her bike somewhere. It just didn't make sense.

"It's a supermarket, why wouldn't I be here?" Skylar replied showing her sarcastic side, looking her in the eyes. She didn't expect looking at the girl so close would affect her this way. Her heart stopped and started again. Leaving Skylar confused.

Lydia tried to hide her nervousness under the gaze of the brunette, "You were sat on the ground, that's hardly being in the supermarket."

"Why's your heart beating so fast, Red?" Smirked Skylar walking over to the strawberry blonde, nearly closing the gap between them. She glanced into the girls eyes, she never noticed how beautiful they were.

Twirling her hair around her fingers, "I have to get to school." Replied Lydia, hurrying into her car making a beeline out of the car park. Lydia grew confused reminiscing on the encounter with the brunette, she wondered how Skylar knew her heart was beating so fast.

Skylar watched as Lydia drove her car out of the car park, smirking to herself knowing the effect she had on the green eyed girl.

*

Skylar practically ran into the doors of her school, not knowing what time it was or if she was late. To top it off the girls phone had died. So she hasn't been able to text her father or brother, to let them know of her whereabouts. As she was walking down the corridor she could hear the voice of a person she'd rather not have to deal with right now. Jackson Whittemore. The girl was already pissed that she now has a banging headache, due to her cold, especially when she still has the whole day to endure.

"All right, little man. How about you tell me where you're getting your juice."

"What?" Asked Scott, sending the guy a weird look.

Slowing down, Jackson had repeated what he said to the boy, "Where, are you, getting, your juice."

"My mom does all the grocery shopping." The werewolf boy said totally oblivious to what Jackson was referring to. Scott was definitely confused.

Skylar watched as she saw Jackson shove her best friend up against the locker. She'd already warned Jackson to leave her friend many times before. She just about had enough with him bullying her friend. The brunette noticed the fearful look in her best friend's eyes.

Before Scott could reply to the boy, Jackson felt himself being pulled back by someone. Making his Lacrosse stick fall on the floor. "What do you think you're-"

Before he could even finish that sentence Skylar cut in, "What was that?" She raged, shoving Jackson against the locker. "Scott, leave me with Jackson, Okay."

Jackson groaned, immediately regretted confronting the brunette boy. He did a quick scan of the school to see if Skylar was there. He didn't see her bicycle outside, so he just assumed she was late. Turns out she was around after all.

"Touch my best friend again Jackass, and mark my words you will regret it!" Shoving his Lacrosse stick into his chest.

Jackson quickly made his way to practice, looking around to see if anyone had noticed his encounter with the brunette. Not wanting anyone to see him getting his ass kicked by a girl.

The brown eyed girl ran down the corridor to the locker rooms. She was late for practice. Coach will definitely be looking for her as she is his 'star player'. She really didn't feel like playing today due to the banging headache she had. Nearly falling over the girl quickly shoves on her arm pads, shoulder pads and her back and kidney pads. The girl quickly put her number 16 jersey over her armour, then grabbing her stick and running onto the field.

"Where in the hell is Skylar Stilinski? Number 16? I need my star player." Shouted Coach Finstock, blowing his whistle at every person walking past him - asking them if they've seen Skylar.

"She is present, I was running late and I have a slight headache."

Coach Finstock seemed concerned, he is fond of the girl, after all she is his best player. "Are you okay to play?"

"Someone's gotta show these losers how it's done, right Coach?" Skylar stated, before putting her gloves on. Causing Coach to grin from ear to ear.

Skylar quickly ran over to her brother, she had heard the conversation he was having with Scott. Although their best friend didn't seem quite interested, as he just ran onto the field. As she got over to her brother she heard him saying it was a wolf.

"What was a wolf?"

"The fibre analysis confirmed that it was in fact wolf hair on the body, from the woods." Stiles said very jumpy. "More importantly Sky, where the hell have you been?"

Skylar noticed the worried look in her brothers eyes as she glanced at him. "I went to the supermarket."

"You went to the supermarket?" Questioned Stiles unconvinced, squinting his eyes at his sister. "Since when do you go to the supermarket, voluntarily?"

"I gotta go Stiles, it's the first elimination, talk later?"

Skylar pats her brother on the shoulder before running back onto the field with her team. During Coach's speech the girl began to think about what her brother had said about the fibres being from a wolf. She didn't exactly know what that meant for her. For Scott, he obviously grew more athletic overnight which is pretty strange considering he wasn't good at Lacrosse. His senses also heightened. But for her not much has really changed. Her senses are just very heightened.

The players run down the field passing the ball to each other, as soon as Skylar gets the ball she runs closer to the net bouncing the ball on the ground before it gets to the goal. The brunette knew that she was definitely score with this as bounce shots are very hard for a goalie to defend.

"That's my girl." The coach shouts, proud of the shot Skylar just made.

Knowing that Skylar had already made the team, she decided to watch the other players. She noticed that Scott had caught the ball. Her best friend had ran down the field, knocking over one person, only to be knocked over by Jackson. Skylar watched as Jackson hovered over her best friend. Hearing the low growl that escaped Scotts mouth, Skylar hoped that Scott would at least give Jackson a taste of his own medicine.

Scott and Jackson went head to head, except instead of Jackson taking the ball - Scott did. The female twin looked over at her brother, to see him staring back at her with a worried expression. The twins knew exactly what this meant, something had definitely happened to Scott and Skylar when they got bitten. Looking back onto the field, Skylar watched as her best friend front flipped over their team, scoring the ball into the goal. Everyone was cheering for the boy. The Coach had then told Scott he made first line.

Skylar looked over at her brother, he was sitting with an unreadable expression as he beckoned her over.

"He made first line." Stiles pointed out, sad that he'll be sat on the bench by himself.

"I know Stiles, I heard Coach tell him."

The boy sighed, "What he did on that field, it's impossible right? Especially with his asthma?"

The girl nodded at her brother, remembering the night they went to the woods. Scott couldn't keep up with Stiles because he was struggling to breathe - needing to use his inhaler every few minutes.

*

"Skylar get in here, you gotta come see this." Shouted Stiles, waiting for his sister to enter his room.

Running down the hallway, Skylar entered her brother's room - his room that was covered in paper he had printed out. The girl hovered over Stiles watching him as she showed her the papers he printed out. One had something about a Lycaon in Greek mythology. The boy had numerous tabs open researching wolfsbane, werewolves and silver. The girl sent a quick text to Scott telling him to come over ASAP.

"Stiles, if all this 'research' is true and me and Scotty are werewolves?" She questioned, "It's the full moon tonight, I don't think I should go to Lydia's party."

Stiles was nervous for his sister and best friend. The boy was biting his lip, not knowing what to say to his sister. The twins heard a knock on Stiles' bedroom door. Thinking it was their father they quickly hid the sheets. Stiles had nudged his sister whispering, "is that dad?"

Skylar decided to put her abilities to the test, breathing in deeply trying to catch a scent. The girl scrunched up her nose at the smell, it definitely wasn't her dad.

"Come in Scotty."

As Scott walked through the door, Stiles sighed telling the boy to hurry beckoning him over to the computer, showing him the printed out information. Stiles showed their best friend all of the information he gathered from websites, books, all those things. To which ended with Scott asking the boy how much adderall he's had, changing the subject. Skylar sat back on her brother's bed, watching the two boys.

"Is this about the body? Did they find out who did it?" Questions Scott, throwing his back across the room whilst joining Skylar on the bed.

"No, they're still questioning people, even Derek Hale." Scott being the slow one in the trio had asked if Derek was the guy from the woods.

"Stiles' potential sugar daddy." Laughed Skylar, while her brother rolled his eyes playfully trying not to laugh.

The brown eyed girl watched as Stiles told their best friend more and more about the bite in the woods and what its caused. The buzz cut boy was pacing up and down, stuttering over his words. Skylar had never seen her brother so stressed.

Scott had jumped up off the bed, growing agitated by what his best friend was telling him. He didn't want to believe the possibility of him being a werewolf. Especially when it's his werewolf abilities that caused him to play so well on the field earlier. Stiles pressed on about the fact that what Scott did on the field was impossible. Skylar watched as her brother rambled on about the boy's speed, reflexes, vision and senses.

Skylar watched as her two friends bickered. Scott obviously didn't see where her brother was coming from telling him all of this - but Stiles was only telling his best friend to keep him out of danger.

"Scotty, it's the full moon tonight." The brunette girl pointed out, hoping he'd understand.

Of course Scott had to make everything about him, not realising Stiles was only trying to look out for him. "Not you too, What are you trying to do? I just made first line-"

Skylar scoffed at the boy, she really wanted to punch him right now. "News flash Scotty, you're not the only one that got bitten, and my brother here is only trying to look out for us!"

Skylar really didn't want to be in this room right now. She hated the way Scott was going at her brother, especially when he was just trying to help. Scott knows her brother well, he knows Stiles would never do anything maliciously.

Growing angry, Skylar was about to tell the two boys to shut up, she saw Scott pinning her brother up against the wall, with his fist held up. She growled, running over to Scott before dragging him off of her brother throwing him against the wall - causing the boy to groan in pain. An icy pain ran down the boys body.

The werewolf boy got up, punching his best friend's chair. Guilt washed over the boy's face as he realised what he had just done. "I'm sorry," he stammers, "I gotta get ready for that party."

Stiles stood frozen, scared at the fact that his best friend nearly attacked him. Skylar placed her hand on her brothers face moving it left and right, scanning it to see if Scott left a mark on him.

"Did he hurt you? Want me to knock some sense into him?" Skylar said gently, removing her hand from his face

Stiles quickly shook his head, turning his chair around showing her the claw mark. "I'm okay Sky, but we gotta get to Lydia's party and help Scott."

Now Skylar definitely didn't understand that. Scott had literally just pinned her brother against the wall - and now the boy wants to help him. If it was Skylar she'd make the werewolf boy grovel. He's definitely not in her good books right now. Skylar is very protective over her brother, if you hadn't guessed. The buzz cut boy tried to be protective over his twin sister too, but Skylar's never needed him too. She's pretty much independent, whereas Stiles is defenceless.


	5. first full moon

"Stiles, will you please hurry up?"

Skylar was currently laying on her bed listening to music, her favourite song right now would definitely be Raise your glass by P!nk. The girl had been sitting on her bed for what felt like hours, waiting for her brother to get ready.

The brunette had been ready for quite a while now. She didn't really like to dress up - she wasn't the girly type, she just decided to wear denim ripped jeans with a white t-shirt and denim jacket topping it off with her white vans. Skylar quickly shot off her bed about to shout her brother again for taking too long, to see him swing her door open.

"Wow Sky, you're not wearing black jeans for once." Stiles laughed, wiggling his eyebrows at his sister. He loved to tease her and call her an 'emo' because of the amount of black ripped jeans she has - especially with the amount of rock t-shirts and graphic tees she owns.

Skylar rolled her eyes at her brother before eyeing his outfit. "Why are you wearing a suit? we're going to a party," she laughed, "Not a funeral."

"Ha-ha Sky, very funny."

Skylar loved to wind her brother up, especially since they have the same level of sarcasm; The level of sarcasm that their best friend hates. The newly found werewolf couldn't help but laugh every time she looked at her brother in his suit, because who wears a suit to a high school party.

Growing impatient with her brother, the brunette decided to drag him out of her bedroom, out of the house, to his jeep. The boy was taking way too long for her liking. With her being ready and all, she just wanted to get to the party and drink.

As the two drove to Lydia's house, Skylar couldn't stop thinking about what had happened earlier. If Scott had attacked her brother - his own best friend - because of the full moon, then what would she do on a full moon. Stiles wasn't entirely worried about his sister losing control, he knew she was pretty good at controlling her anger - if the girls provoked then its a completely different story.

As the twins got closer to Lydia's house, they could hear the sound of music piercing through their ears getting louder and louder. Jumping out of the jeep, the female twin smiled, she hadn't been to a party in a long time. Not one like this. She knew that Lydia was best known for her famous parties, but the brunette had never been to one. They got out of the jeep and walked towards Lydia's garden, being met with a bunch of drunken high schoolers.

Scrunching her face in disgust, Skylar could smell the strong scent of vomit as if someone was throwing up next to her. It made her stomach lurch, she felt nauseous by the rancid smell. The cloying mix of hair products and strong aftershave irritated the girls nose. It definitely wasn't a pleasant smell. The werewolf hated the fact that she could smell every little thing due to her newly acquired heightened sense of smell.

The bass thumped in time with Skylar's heartbeat as though they were one, filling her body with music while it courses through her veins. The brown eyed girl couldn't hear herself think the music was that uproarious. A voice pulled Skylar out of her daze, she recognised the voice as Caroline a girl she met earlier.

"Skylar, hey." The girl giggled, exaggerating her greeting as she stumbled closer to Skylar engulfing her into a hug.

Skylar didn't know what to do in this situation, it was very rare that she'd hug people - on certain occasions she'd hug her father or brother; The brunette rarely hugged because it made her miss the warmth of her mothers. Her mother's hugs were her favourite. She wouldn't hug a person she'd just met. The blonde frowned and stepped back as she felt Skylar tense at the unfamiliar contact.

"Caroline, hey," Skylar smiled slightly, "I'm gonna grab a drink, do you want one?"

The blue eyed girl nodded before handing Skylar her empty cup. Glancing around, The brunette couldn't count how many discarded plastic cups, beer bottles and glasses were strewn about on the lawn - waiting for someone to trip over them.

Skylar stepped into the Martin household. The air was tight and hot, flavoured with the skunky odor of alcohol mixed with sweat, among other smells. The brunette facepalmed, after realising she hadn't asked Caroline what she wanted to drink. Pushing her nose into the girls cup, Skylar tried to smell what beverage the girl had previously.

The brunette couldn't quite put a finger on the smell of the beverage, so she decided to play it safe pouring vodka and coke for the girl. Holding both cups, Skylar noticed a sudden shimmer of reflection in her drink, the condensation building up around her cup. As she was about to leave the kitchen until her eyes stumbled upon Lydia Martin. The girl couldn't help but stare as she watched the strawberry blonde walk towards her, swaying her hips.

Lydia could feel someone's eyes on her, as she glanced around the room her eyes met Skylar's brown ones. The strawberry blonde wasn't used to Skylars eyes being on her, since she knew the brunette never paid any attention to her.

"Are one of those drinks for me?" Grinned Lydia confidently as she cosied up to the brunette that she's so fond of.

Skylar smirked, informing the strawberry blonde, "Actually, one's mine and the others for the cute blonde outside."

"Oh you're into blondes, explains a lot." Lydia scoffed, rolling her eyes in annoyance. Hurt flashed across her face, thinking that the girl she has a crush on only likes blondes.

The brunette laughed, "I don't have a type, Red, do you?"

"I think you know my type." Lydia smirked, leaning against the counter, nearly spilling the drink in her hand.

"Jackson is your type, talk about low standards" Skylar laughed teasing the girl, "I've gotta get the drink to Caroline, talk to you later, Red."

Lydia nodded, frowning at the girl as she walked away. After finding out that the mystery blonde's name is Caroline, Lydia made it her mission to find out who she is.

Walking back into the garden, Skylar glanced around looking for the blonde - laughing as everyone's dancing nearly falling over themselves. People were taking their clothes off jumping into the pool. Many of the high school students couldn't even walk because they were that intoxicated.

The tan girl walked over to Caroline handing her her drink. She watched as the intoxicated girl downed her drink in one gulp, shivering as the icy cold drink ran down her throat. Caroline staggered as she tried to take a step forward towards the brunette in front of her. Wrapping her arms around the blonde, Skylar managed to stop Caroline from hitting the floor with her face.

"I should probably take you home, you're wasted." Skylar suggested, holding the girl in her arms.

Caroline giggled, stumbling over her words, "I'm very drunk."

Skylar laughed at the girl, keeping her arm around her to keep her steady as they walked into the Martin household. The brunette hasn't seen her brother or her best friend since entering the party. Not that she really wanted to see Scott right now. Skylar noticed Lydia in the kitchen pouring herself a drink, her eyes were drawn to the girls ass.

"Hey, Red have you seen my brother anywhere?"

The strawberry blonde spun around way too quickly to the sound of Skylar's voice, frowning as she notices the blonde in her arms, "Your brother? I didn't know you had a brother?"

"Right, I forgot you're so small minded." The brunette scoffed rolling her eyes at the girl.

"You could try and call him?" Caroline suggested, looking at Skylar while side eyeing Lydia. The blonde might've been drunk but she wasn't a fool, she could tell Lydia liked the girl - the girl she was with.

Skylar whipped her phone out, groaning as she saw a text from her brother. "No need. How did you get here?" The girl questions, waving her phone at Caroline showing her the message,

"I drove here with my friend, who seems to have left me."

The two girls walked over to Caroline's car, the blonde was very drunk. Skylar wondered why she wasn't feeling a slight bit drunk. She may have only had one drink but she made sure it was a strong one. Skylar had decided that it'd be best if she drove the car to the blonde's house seem as though she hadn't had much to drink.

The drive to Caroline's house consisted of the blonde giggling, Skylar had no clue what the girl was laughing at. The brunette never really spent time with people other than Stiles and Scott, so being with Caroline was new to her. Whenever she went to a party she'd have the odd hook up here and there, but after that she'd leave.

Pulling into Caroline's drive, Skylar ran around the other side opening the door for the drunk girl. Helping Caroline walk towards her doorstep, she noticed the door swing open revealing a girl similar to Caroline. Skylar could tell it was the girl's sister as she only looked a few years older than her.

"Thanks for bringing her home." The older girl smiled, wrapping her arms around Caroline.

Skylar smiled genuinely, handing the girl Caroline's car keys, "No problem, see you at school Caroline."

Caroline waved enthusiastically as she watched the brunette walk down her path. "Bye Skylar."

*

Skylar got further away from the girls house and she started to feel weird. She wondered if it was the full moon starting to affect her. Her head was pounding whilst the cold gnawed at her insides. She felt an unknown pain course through her hands. Glancing down, she noticed that her nails had changed. What were once her normal human hands, we're replaced with large, clear blue claws, that resembled ice.

Skylar groaned as her gums began to burn, feeling something pierce through them. Running her tongue along her gums, Skylar could feel the sharp fangs that had just burst through her gums.

Skylar ran as fast she could, she had no clue where she was going. She just wanted to drown out the loud noise that's giving her a headache.

Quickly pulling her out her phone, Skylar noticed her reflection. The blue glowing orbs of a predator radiate from her eye sockets. Eyes now stripped of all humanity and replaced with the eyes of a hunter. Growing annoyed, Skylar fluttered her eyes open and shut, trying to stop what seemed to be night vision. Her ears began to burn as they stretch and become rather pointer. Enhancing her hearing abilities even more. A large growl escaped her mouth. She was transitioning into her wolf. She could barely type a message to her brother, feeling a sense of dizziness wash over her as she falls to the floor.

Pulling over by the woods, Stiles notices a female figure in the distance lying on the grass. The boy walked closer wanting to investigate further. When he finally identified the female as is his sister, the boy ran as if there was no tomorrow. Flinching as the girl rises quickly, Stiles grew scared under the gaze of his sister, noticing her eyes glowing.

"Oh god, Sky, thank god I found you." Stiles smiled, as he felt his sisters arm wrap around his body. Before she jumping in his jeep, telling the boy to drive. She just wanted to get home to her bed.

"Hey Sky, your eyes were glowing blue." Stiles exclaimed, emphasising on the blue knowing that his sister loves blue eyes.

Skylar laughed, glancing down at her hands, "They weren't the only best thing, you should've seen my claws,"

Skylar put her earphones in pressing play on her music. The girl closed her eyes, and rested her head against the window in the backseat. She decided to sit in the back knowing that she'd be able to sleep better - especially since her brother was still hell bent on finding Scott.

*

five chapters in and I still haven't finished episode one, this books gonna be a long one. hopefully everyone likes it!!!!

thanks for the votes guyss


	6. bad dreams

"Allison's father is a werewolf hunter, Scott's been freaking out all morning." Stiles exclaimed, out of breath after running onto the lacrosse field to find his sister.

"Of course he's been freaking out, It's Scott we're talking about."

Stiles laughed agreeing with his sister, before noting in a more serious manor, "Oh and Derek's the werewolf that bit you both, so please be careful."

"Me careful? I'm always careful," Skylar laughed, shrugging her shoulders, "And Derek didn't bite me."

Stiles warned, shouting at his sister as she ignores him running over to coach, "I'm being serious, Skylar."

The brunette listens in as coach tells everyone we're doing one on one's. Glancing over at Scott, she noticed that the boy looked lost. She definitely felt sorry for him after finding out the new girl's father is a werewolf hunter. The werewolf boy had grown fond of Allison. Coach had told Jackson to take a long stick, which meant he had to stop the other players from getting past him to score. Smirking, Skylar ran down the field with the ball, swerving around Jackson before passing the ball into the goal. In the corner of her eye, she noticed a familiar blonde sitting watching them practice. Skylar waved at the girl, earning a wave back.

Smiling widely at Coach, the brunette ran over to him listening to him praise her on how great she is. The two stood watching the others try their hardest to get past Jackson - whilst failing miserably.

"Amateurs." Mumbled Skylar, causing Coach to laugh agreeing with her, whilst telling Greenberg to do a lap.

It was now Scotts turn, the boy soared down the field confidently only to be knocked down by Jackson full force. Bobby had walked over to Scott shouting at him, whilst laughing. Skylar knew where this was headed, and it definitely won't end well - Coach was definitely going to insult the boy on what just happened. Especially if he wants to make first line.

"My grandmother can move faster than that, and she's dead!" Chuckles Coach, bending down to Scott's level, tormenting the boy. "You think you can move faster than the lifeless corpse of my dead grandmother?"

Skylar laughed way too loud, causing her brother to nudge her. The boy had decided to stand with his sister, watching Scott nervously. The werewolf had yelled a second 'yes coach', except this time his eyes had changed colour, meaning his inner wolf emerged. The twins shared a glance at each other as Coach ordered their best friend to do it again.

"McCall's gonna do it again!" Bobby shouted, mocking the boy. "McCall's gonna do it again!"

Scott ran back to the front of the line, getting ready to try again - Only this time his werewolf side was in control. He soars down the field yet again knocking Jackson full force onto the ground. Both boys were on the floor grunting in pain.

The twins ran over to their best friend kneeling down towards him, checking if he's okay. Skylar had obviously got there before her brother due to her werewolf speed. She was met with golden eyes causing her to gasp, standing in front of the boy so no one could see.

"I can't control it. It's happening." Grumbled Scott.

Stiles panicked as he put his hands on the boys shoulders, "What? Right here? Now?"

Skylar answered sarcastically, "No next year," shaking her head at her brother. "Yes, obviously right now! So help him up, we gotta go."

The twin boy quickly helped his best friend up ushering him off the field into the locker rooms. Skylar had decided not to go in with them since it's the male locker rooms and she hates the stench it comes with. Focusing on her hearing, Skylar tried to listen in on what was going on. That was until she felt a presence behind her, making her jump a little. She was about to kick the person's ass for scaring her, until she turned around to see someone she'd never seen before.

"Who are you? Aren't you a bit too old to be in high school?" Questions Skylar, eyeing the male in front of her.

The green eyed male glanced at Skylar with a blank look, "Tell your friend in there that he's not playing the game on Saturday, if he shifts he'll kill."

"He's not going to shift, he'll control it." Skylar states sheepishly, hoping he doesn't sense her bullshit.

The male retorted, "Oh yeah? Like he controlled himself just now on the field."

"I said he will control it." Skylar growled, walking closer to the male.

Derek took a step back, inching away from the girl, sensing she was different, "He better, or else he'll get us all killed."

"Nice to meet you too, asshole." She yelled, rolling her eyes as she watched him walk away.

Skylar stood dumbfounded, only just realising that the male was in fact Derek Hale. The brunette was now annoyed, she could've asked Derek why it's different for her. She could control herself better than Scott. In fact she's only lost control once, and that was last night but she had blacked out.

*

School had finished, Skylar was currently sitting on her bed with her earphones in drawing. The girl loved to draw, she was great at it. Drawing is another thing that helps her escape. She could sit for hours drawing in her sketchbook. Her room was filled with her art work, the walls covered with drawings and pictures she drew. Most of them being black and white, matching the theme of her bedroom.

Sheriff Stilinski wasn't impressed with the idea of his daughter drawing all over her white walls. Until one day Stiles purposely left his sisters sketchbook on the dining table, leaving it for their father to see. He knew that it would make his sister happy and of course the boy's plan had worked. When Noah had looked in his daughters book he was mesmerised at her drawings. He never knew his daughter was that talented. She'd make an astonishing forensic sketch artist.

Skylar was sketching the outline of a wolf when she heard the front door slam loudly. The girl immediately took her earphones out, listening in on who just entered the house. Skylar loved her newly acquired sense of smell, she could smell any other living creature within 100 feet. Just in time, her father poked his head through the door he had just opened.

"Hey, dad, are you home for the night?"

Skylar didn't bother to look up at her dad, her hand still holding her pencil, drawing as if she was still alone. Acting as if she was indifferent to her father's comings and goings. That was how they operated, after all her dad was the Sheriff.

"I think so, what do you want for dinner?" Her father questioned, hoping she wouldn't choose a healthy option.

Growing excited at her father's words, Skylar swiveled around. "Pizza, I'm starving."

Skylar watched as her father grinned leaving her room. She assumed it was because she wanted pizza. Her brother had been forcing their dad to eat healthy. Giving him a new healthy regime. Skylar's hand moved freely along the paper as she continued to draw a wolf. It wasn't long before her father shouted her down for dinner. Skylar's mouth watered at the smell of the pizza travelling towards her, edging her down the stairs.

"Where's your brother? With Scott I presume?"

Skylar nodded, "They were still at practice when I left them."

There's nothing better than pizza the girl thought as she devoured her first slice. The base was the perfect combination of light inside and crunchy on the bottom, the toppings were fresh and fragrant. The cheese in the crust melted so perfectly in her mouth.

Filling the hours of their evening, they ate pizza watching a comedy show. Once Skylar had finished she carried on drawing in her sketchbook holding the pencil, sketching relentlessly on the paper. If the noise annoyed her father, the man gave no sign of it. Some time later the phone rang, drawing Skylar's attention away from her drawing, onto her father. If her brother was here right now, he would've listened in on the conversation. Finding out every bit of information from the station.

"I've gotta head back to work, Don't stay up too late," The sheriff said wearily, "It's a school night."

*

The night was a special kind of blackness, the kind that wants only to hold the stars and help them to shine all the brighter. It is the pure black that makes the moon so beautiful. Skylar had been awake for hours, her mind about to drag her into the oblivion of sleep. Until hours later, her eyes snap open. Heart pounding, Skylar jumped up looking around the room suspiciously, paranoid due to the nightmare she just had. The realization that it was a nightmare, came crashing into her mind she thought she was stupid for getting herself worked up - because of a dream she's had many times before.

Barging into his sisters room, Stiles sat on her bed, "Sky, are you okay? Did you have a nightmare?" Rambling on as he grew worried for his sister, she hasn't had a nightmare in a very long time. "Was it the same one? About Mum?"

"The same one." The brunette replied bluntly, wiping a tear away that slowly traveled down her cheek.

Stiles was confused, his sister had been doing so well. Her nightmares had stopped some time last year, and she hasn't had another one up until now. They'd tend to be the same, she'd be in her mother's hospital room watching her mother die a slow painful death, while she sat unable to move. Skylar hated it, the doctors would say it was just emotional trauma from witnessing the death of her mother, and they'd suggest taking medication. Stiles however researched into this, he managed to help his sister stop the nightmares from occurring on a regular basis. As well as help from the medication. He suggested that they talk through her nightmares in order to dispel them. Stiles explained that her bad dreams could be a subconscious manifestation of some emotional or psychological problem. Thus being the fact that she and Stiles blame themselves for their mothers death.

"Do you want to watch tv? I'll watch that show with you, what's it called again?" Questions Stiles, wanting to occupy his sisters mind with something else.

Skylar smiled at her brother leaning her head on his shoulder, "It's Glee, and we only have a few hours before school Stiles, don't you want to sleep?"

"I don't need sleep, now come on turn the tv on."

The two sat watching glee together, Skylar's head resting on her brothers shoulder as she slowly drifted off back to sleep. The boy smiled at his sleeping sister, he's always tried to be the best brother to Sky. Being there for her whenever she needs him - whenever she has a nightmare. Their father couldn't always be there for them due to his job, so the twins vowed to be there for each other when their father couldn't.


	7. flirtatious interactions

The rambunctious blaring of Skylar's alarm jarred the twins out of their sleep, jolting them both up. Skylar smashed her finger against the snooze button, wanting to fall back asleep. The male twin had already lay back down, too tired to get up, since he spent all night watching glee with his sister. An unexpected sharp thud of a knock on the door woke Skylar from her slumber, just 30 minutes after her alarm had gone off.

"Kids, get up, you're gonna be late for school."

Skylar groaned, nudging her brother attempting to wake him up, making him groan too. "Stiles, dad said get up."

The brunette boy sat up rubbing his eyes, glancing around the room, only just remembering that he had fallen asleep in his sisters room.

Glancing at his sister, he noticed the drained look on her face. The one he hadn't seen in a while, back when she'd have nightmares most nights - having sleepless nights, with Stiles by her side. Her eyes looked dark and heavy, with bags underneath.

"How are you feeling, Sky?"

Skylar sighed, not really wanting to talk about last night. "I'm okay."

The boy knew his sister was lying, however he didn't want to press her any further. He knew she'd speak to him eventually, on her own terms.

"Don't give me that look, I'm okay." Skylar said, trying to convince herself and Stiles that she was in fact okay.

As soon as her brother left the room Skylar began to get changed, shoving any outfit on. She was tired as hell, walking around her bedroom like a zombie, dead on the inside but subconsciously awake. Walking down the stairs, the muscles in her legs felt as though they were giving in to gravity. The rich smell of coffee filled her nose as she walked into the kitchen, her mug had been filled with it. It sat on the counter, waiting for her to drink it.

Skylar winced as she sipped her coffee - it was piping hot and overly bitter. She needed this coffee. It was the only thing that would delay her tiredness for a while.

The brunette always thought her brother did things backwards. Only because he'd wake up, have breakfast then go back up the stairs to get dressed. Whereas Skylar being the lazy one got dressed first then had breakfast.

"Stiles, you ready? We'll be late if you don't hurry your scrawny ass up."

The sound of a tumble down the stairs made Skylar run out of the kitchen. Only to be met with her brother at the bottom of the stairs. Out of breath, looking rather annoyed. Putting two and two together, Skylar laughed at her brother.

"Did you really just- "

Before the girl could finish, Stiles cut her off, embarrassed at what just happened. "Shut up, just get in the jeep."

Skylar did as she was told, giggling along the way. She rested her head against the window, waiting for her brother to start driving.

Feeling the movement of the wheels over the road, following the curves and greeting each slope in its smooth way, Skylar gazed out the window - watching as white bodies soared across the skies. The silver linings of the clouds were being sliced by vast, beautiful wings. Their figures stood prominent in the bright blue above, with only small pockets of clouds to hide them. Skylar loved how beautiful the birds looked.

"Hey, day dreamer, do you want something from the store or not?"

Rolling her eyes, Skylar turned to look at her brother who was already looking at her. "Is that even a question, I need like 10 energy drinks."

Stiles laughed, climbing out the jeep, walking towards the store.

*

"Stiles? Do you... um," Skylar said, the lag in her brain making her words clumsy. She paused, collecting herself. "Do you think I'll start having nightmares again?"

The boy stared at his sister in shock, he didn't expect her to bring that up now. "You might do for a little while, I'm not really sure. I did some research on it last night."

Feeling her palms heat up, Skylar gestured for her brother to continue. She just wanted the conversation to be over quickly - even though she was the one who initiated it.

"I think that when you got bitten, it must have been traumatic for you, especially finding out that it turned you into a werewolf and having to go through the full moon on your own." He trailed off, watching his sister nervously.

"It must've brought back other traumatic memories that you had suppressed, causing your nightmares to come back."

Skylar grumbled, jumping out of the jeep slamming the door shut, "Great so my inner werewolf's a bitch."

The aching weight of consciousness flooded her muscles as she made her way through the doors of Beacon Hills High School. Skylar walked slowly to her classroom, drinking yet again another energy drink. Filling herself with more caffeine.

"Skylar, hurry up and sit down you're late!"

"Barely." The brunette muttered under her breath, walking towards her seat.

Skylar slumped down in her seat, eyes trained on the view in front of her. That just so happened to be Lydia's ass. She bit her lip, noticing the way the redhead's ass fit her skirt so perfectly. The sound of high-heeled shoes clicking against the floor pulled Skylar out of her thoughts. She looked up catching a glimpse of Lydia's legs, making her dream of running her hands up them.

"Enjoying the view?" Lydia questions, catching the girl openly checking her out.

"I might just be, Red." Skylar states with a smirk plastered on her face.

Lydia walked away, feeling her cheeks heat up as they flush a bright red. Smiling as she sat down, happy that Skylar had noticed her. Even if she was just admiring her body.

*

Skylar felt herself being dragged by someone, opening her eyes she noticed it was her idiotic brother. She must've fallen asleep in class.

"Stiles, stop dragging me!"

Completely ignoring what she had just said the boy continued to drag Skylar, bringing her towards a wall near the stairs. "No can do Sky, you gotta tell me what dad's saying."

Skylar sighed, trying to listen in on the conversation but failing. Stiles was too busy pestering her, asking her if she could hear anything.

"How am I supposed to listen with you down my ear." Skylar spat, pushing him out of her way.

Attempting to listen in for a second time, she gets interrupted yet again. "Hey guys, what are you doing?" Their best friend asks, confused as to why they're just standing behind a corner.

"God, shut up, i'm trying to concentrate."

Scott jumped back, mumbling a quick sorry, looking around the corner noticing the sheriff talking to a teacher.

Rolling her eyes Skylar announced that their father had suggested there be a curfew effective immediately.

Stiles shot up ranting, "Unbelievable. Dad's out looking for a rabid animal, while the jerkoff who actually killed the girl is just hanging out, doing whatever he wants."

Skylar laughed at her brother's idiocy, "It's not like we can just tell dad about Derek."

"I can do something."

Scott and Skylar shared a look, knowing exactly what the boy was planning.

"Before you start planning to go to the woods to find the other half of the body, count me out, see you later losers."

Skylar walked down the corridor, walking towards her locker. Noticing the new girl, Lydia and some other boy talking, right in the middle of the corridor. Her eyes lingered on the redhead far too long, and Lydia felt eyes on her. When she made eye contact with the brunette, the male beside her noticed and basically called the girl over.

"Yo Skylar, Are you ready for the game- "

Lydia winced, stopping the boy from continuing, "What are you doing, do you have a death wish?"

Skylar stood in front of the group, wondering why the hell this nobody called her name. She didn't even know who he was. Only that he must be on her lacrosse team, since he has his lacrosse stick poking out his backpack. Hardly anyone had the balls to start a conversation with her, knowing that she put up an unapproachable facade.

"Hey, Red, New girl."

Lydia smiled wholeheartedly, she'd grown to love the nickname coming from the brunette's mouth. Skylar glanced at the boy, not wanting to give him the time of day. Before the redhead could respond, Daniel the boy next to her spoke up.

"What are you doing after the game tomorrow, wanna grab food?"

Shooting a glare towards the short boy, Skylar laughed, throwing her arm over Lydia's shoulder. "Dude, I'm a lesbian."

The two girls laughed as Daniel walked away embarrassed. Skylar hadn't realised the hand around her waist, until she felt the lack of warmth, frowning a little missing the contact.

"Walk me to class?" The redhead spoke as though it was more of a demand than a question.

Keeping her arm around the girl, Skylar nodded walking the green eyed girl to her lesson. As they walked down the corridor all eyes were on them. Even though they were both popular, they hardly spent any time together. People must have been confused.

Skylar Questioned the girl, smirking at the possibility. "Your little boyfriend won't get jealous, will he?"

"Not unless you give him a reason to be." The redhead stated seductively, engulfing Skylar in a hug before walking in her classroom. As if she was thanking her, for walking her to class.

Skylar stood shocked at what just happened, she knew Lydia had some sort of crush on her but she didn't think the girl would act on it. Whether it just be a little flirting or a hug.


	8. wolfsbane

Stiles burst through the door of his best friend's house, as Skylar trailed behind slowly, watching her brother bolt up the stairs excitedly. Stiles had filled her in beforehand on what their best friend was planning to do. He had planned to visit Derek Hale at his old house, to confront the man. The female obviously thought it was a stupid and reckless idea, especially if Derek was the werewolf that bit one of them. He'd obviously be stronger than both the young werewolf's combined.

"What did you find?" How did you find it? Where did you find it?" Stiles said, finally taking a breath.

Skylar rolled her eyes at her brother, she really just wanted to sleep considering she hadn't slept well last night. "He's had a shit ton of adderall."

"I found something at Derek Hale's." Scott pointed out.

"Are you kidding? What?"

"There's something buried there." Answered Scott, "I could smell blood."

"That's awesome," The twins say at the same time, whilst Scott looks at them in disbelief. "I mean that's terrible, who's blood?"

Skylar laughs, wondering why he had corrected himself, when he wasn't wrong. "No it's not terrible. It's awesome."

"I don't know, but when we do, your dad nails Derek for the murder. And then you two can help me figure out how to play lacrosse without changing." Scott pauses picking up his lacrosse stick, "Because there's no way I'm not playing that game. If Sky can control it, then why can't I?"

Stiles laughed, patting him on the back, knowing what his sister's about to say.

"Im great at everything Scotty, so of course I can control it."

As the three left Scott's room, they reached the living room, sitting on the sofa planning out what they were going to do. The twins were always the ones that would come up with the ideas. If they were crazy ideas then Stiles would most probably be behind them.

Tonight, the plan was to drive to the hospital, so Scott and Skylar could sneak into the morgue. In order to catch a scent from the other half of the body, so they can use it to find the other half in the woods. The three knew this was a great plan, however there's always a dilemma, with it being the hospital they knew Scott's mum is bound to be there. The three left Scott's house, making their way to the jeep.

*

"Good luck, I guess." Stiles shrugged, watching his sister and best friend enter the morgue.

Skylar rolled her eyes as she walked down the hall with her best friend. The hallway has as much personality as the rest of the hospital. Its floors are a glossy light grey colour, with a few blue squares and the walls white. The ceiling above them is made from polystyrene squares laid on a grid-like frame. The light, too bright for Skylar's eyes especially after the darkening gloom outside. Skylar found it abrasive enough to give her a headache. The confined space magnifies the groans and wails to no avail, the nurses have seen it all before and are immune, hardened by repeat exposure and over-work. As they got closer to the morgue the smell of bleach was replaced with a rather nasty pungent.

Scott placed his hand to open the heavy steel door, he hesitated when its coldness touched his skin. Pulling back on the handle, the mechanism hesitated to release. Skylar stepped in, increasing the effort and the door finally swung open - flooding their faces with a peculiarly scented frigid air, very strange and unpleasant. If there was a time where she'd hate her heightened senses, now would be the time.

Walking into the morgue, Scott shivered, rubbing his hands along his arms, "Jesus it's freezing in here." He wondered why his best friend wasn't shivering too, considering it was like a freezer in there.

"Obviously it's cold, dumbass, they have to keep the temperature low to preserve the bodies."

Skylar glanced around the room, taking in her surroundings, she didn't know what the inside of a morgue looked like. There are metal cupboards and file cabinets filled with autopsy tools and reports. Freezers incorporated into the wall. The girl had started to wonder why she wasn't feeling the cold, whenever she's at the supermarket near the freezers she'd always get a slight shiver.

"I still don't understand why we both had to do this."

"Why? You scared, Scotty?" Skylar snorted, enjoying teasing the boy, "Don't worry I'll protect you... from those lifeless beings."

Scott scoffed, watching as she walked over to the drawers filled with bodies, immediately finding the one they needed. The male werewolf opened the door, panting as he rolled the body out of the drawer. Skylar could feel the fear radiating off of Scott as panic rushed through his body. She rolled her eyes and pulled up the sheet covering the body, stopping at its feet. The two checked the tag that was on the body's toe, to make sure they had got the right body. They breathed in the scent of the body, not liking it one bit, gasping as they noticed the bite mark.

The brunette slid the body back in slowly, closing the door to the drawer shut. Leaving it as it once was, as if it hadn't been touched. Scott dragged the girl out of the morgue, until they were further down the corridor. Still in fear, the boy kept looking back over his shoulder at the room. As the two made it back to Stiles, the brunette narrowed her eyes as she watched Lydia and Jackson lock lips.

"Gross." She mumbled causing the male werewolf's head to snap up confused, following her gaze.

Skylar felt a twinge of jealousy run through her body, wishing it was her lips. Pulling away from Jackson, the strawberry blonde glanced over at Skylar. Sending her a wink as she walks away with Jackson. The werewolf's eyes widened, quickly shaking her thoughts away, the girl didn't date - and she certainly wasn't about to fantasize over a girl that was in a relationship, even if it appears to be a shitty one.

She turned back to her best friends, attempting to join in on the conversation she had missed.

"Okay, then we're gonna need shovels." She heard her brother say, as she looked at him confused.

"Why are we gonna need shovels?"

"Unbelievable, were you not listening?" Stiles asked, raising his voice a little unimpressed that his sister wasn't paying attention.

Skylar shrugged, "I was a little preoccupied."

This caused their best friend to laugh, "A little too preoccupied drooling over a certain redhead."

The brunette shoved him, shooting him a glare, before correcting him. "She's strawberry blonde actually."

Stiles dragged both of them, pulling them out of the hospital. "We don't have time for this, let's go."

*

The boys stood digging up the ground beside the burnt down Hale house, whilst the female stood with a flashlight in hand. The same scent from the body in the morgue had brought them here, at the exact spot they were digging. The two boys thought for sure that the other half would be down there. Skylar had other thoughts, she had a feeling it would go terribly wrong. Especially since the last time they were in the woods this late, looking for the body her and Scott got bitten.

"This is taking way too long." Scott mumbled, glancing at his best friend who was still digging.

"Just keep going."

"What if he comes back?"

"Then we get the hell out of here." The twins said in unison, looking at their friend as if he was stupid. Whilst he glanced at them in disbelief.

Skylar sighed, watching the boys dig deeper and deeper into the ground. The smell of blood growing stronger and stronger each second they dig. Except the smell didn't seem human like to the girl. Making Skylar wrinkle her nose in disgust.

"All right. Stop, stop, stop!" Exclaimed the buzz cut boy, as he hit something in the ground with his shovel. Using his hands to open up the cloth that seemed to be covering something. As the two boys opened it, they screamed, jumping back.

Skylar sighed, stepping forward and walking closer to the boys, wondering what her brother had hit - and what had made the boys scream so loud. Peering into the hole, the girl gasped at the sight in front of her. There was half a wolf's body, Skylar immediately knew why the blood had smelt different and not humanly. She had wondered why someone would want to do that to an animal, and what sort of person would do that. Skylar glanced at the wolf one more time, feeling her heart break, the girl loved animals.

"What the hell is that?" Stiles shouted out, in shock.

Scott answered, stating the obvious "It's clearly a wolf."

"Wow. Really, Scotty? I thought it was a fucking unicorn." The female werewolf said sarcastically, teasing her best friend.

Scott shot a glare at the girl, whilst her brother laughed, adding to the conversation. "I thought you said you smelled blood? As in human blood?"

"I told you something was different." The male werewolf shrugged.

Skylar had a feeling something wasn't right or that something would go wrong, and she was right - or so she thought. The girl didn't understand how the wolf could smell unhuman but human at the same time. The scent they had caught from the body had led them here, but there was no human body to be found. She glanced back over at the two attempting to cover the wolf back up in order to leave. As she looked across she noticed a purple flower. One that had looked similar to something her brother had researched wolfsbane.

"Stiles, wait. Do you see that flower?" The female werewolf asked, stopping her speech as she watched her brother and Scott glance over at it. "It's wolfsbane right?"

"What's that?" Their best friend questions, not having a clue what the females talking about.

Stiles looked at his best friend in disbelief, whilst Skylar laughs, of course he doesn't know what wolfsbane is. "Haven't you ever seen The Wolf Man?"

"Of course he hasn't, Stiles."

Stiles sighed, shaking his head at his best friend, "You are so unprepared for this."

The buzz cut boy walks over to the purple flower, which he noticed was connected to a rope. He began to pull the rope watching as it formed a circle around the buried wolf. More and more rope wrapped its way around Stiles' arm as he continued to circle around the body pulling the rope. Skylar glanced over at her fellow werewolf, watching him intently as she noticed his shocked look. Following his gaze, she gasped as she saw the other half of the body looking right at her.

"Jesus christ." She muttered, looking back down at the body, getting flashbacks of when she first saw the body, before she was bitten.

Stiles hadn't heard what Skylar had muttered, due to his preoccupation with the rope - until he heard Scott calling his name. He had looked up about to complain at the boy for distracting him, until he followed his gaze. As he walked over to the two, he looked down and jumped back not realising that they were looking at the body.

"I don't know about you guys, but I need sleep, especially since I have a game tomorrow."

Scott coughed, "Your forgetting I'm playing that game too."

"Yeah. Yeah. Let's just go, I'm tired and hungry."


	9. mistaken arrest

Skylar awoke from a restless sleep wrapped in her soft sheets, the morning light trickling in through her window - almost blinding the girl. She groaned, feeling a wave of tiredness as she sat up. She thought she'd at least get a good night's sleep, but no, the girl had been awake most of the night - not being able to get the picture of the dead body and wolf out of her head.

The sound of someone pacing outside her bedroom caused Skylar to roll her eyes.

"What do you want? I can hear you pacing?"

Her bedroom door opened, revealing her brother rather excited. "Dads going to arrest Derek, Scott said he'd meet us there, do you wanna go check it out."

"I'll be down in 5." Skylar mumbled, rubbing her eyes, still feeling tired.

She walked over to her wardrobe, examining her clothes trying to make a decision on what to wear. Her wardrobe was filled with a combination of shorts, jeans, crop tops, jumpers and jackets. Skylar wasn't a girly girl, she hated wearing dresses. Jeans were more her thing - but she sure knew how to switch it up from time to time. Today she decided to wear her grey camo skinny cargo jeans, with a black crop top and her black denim jacket, finishing off with her black timberlands.

Skylar finished getting ready, rushing around the house trying to find her backpack. The brunette had ran up and down the stairs so many times, only to find it, hung up behind her bedroom door.

Her brother was sitting in his jeep waiting for Skylar, with a bottled starbucks caramel frappuccino for her. He knew that she'd be rushing around the house so she'd forget it. The girl loved her coffee. Skylar ran back down the stairs, leaving the house as she put her beanie on. She opened the passenger door of her brother's jeep, smiling at her brother as he hands her the frappe. Stiles quickly drove away from their home, starting their journey to the Hale house.

As the twins reached the Hale house, they watched as Derek was placed into the back of the police car. The twins looked at each other, and Skylar noticed the look on her brother's face. A look that told the girl he was about to do something stupid, before Skylar could anything her brother began walking over to the police car.

Skylar rolled her eyes, running after her idiotic brother as he entered the car. Before she entered the car a voice stopped her.

"Sky, what the hell are you doing." Scott whispered, knowing only Skylar would be able to hear.

The female glanced over in his direction, shrugging then stepping in the car taking a seat beside her brother.

"I just wanna know something, the girl you killed, she was a werewolf. She was a different kind, wasn't she?" Stiles paused, looking over at his sister as she sat down. "I mean, she could turn herself into an actual wolf, and I know my sister and Scott can't do that. Is that why you killed her?"

Skylar watched the look on Derek's face, not once changing he remained the broody look even when her brother had suggested he killed the body.

"Why are you so worried about me when it's your friend that's the problem? When he shifts on the field what do you think they're gonna do, huh? Just keep cheering him on?" Derek questioned the twins glancing at them both. Noticing the scared look on the male twins face, and the unfazed look on the female's face. There was something about the female that made Derek think she wasn't a werewolf like him. She had a different scent and a different aura.

Derek hadn't realised he'd been staring at the female, until he noticed the look of disgust on her face. He shook it off continuing with what he was previously saying. "I can't stop him from playing, but you can."

The male werewolf leaned forward, his face would've been touching her brothers if it wasn't for the metal bars in the way. Skylar could hear her brother's heart rising frantically, as the werewolf spoke. "You're gonna want to!"

Before Stiles could continue grilling the male werewolf, he was being dragged out of the car leaving Skylar laughing. She turned her head facing the front of the car, catching her father's annoyed glance. "Skylar, get out of the car."

Skylar did as she was told and got out of the car, sending a wave to Derek acting smug. She walked over to her father and brother, smiling acting as if nothing happened.

"Hey, Dad, what are you—" Skylar spoke acting innocent, causing her brother to snicker.

"What the hell do you two think you're doing?"

"We were just trying to help." Stiles shrugged.

"Uh-huh. Okay, well, how about you help me understand exactly how you came across this."

Stiles sighed, "We were looking for Scotts inhaler."

"Which he dropped when?"

"The other night." Stiles said, making his sister's eyes widen.

"The other night when you were out here looking for the first half of the body."

"Yes."

Skylar groaned next to her brother, facepalming at how dumb he was being.

"The night you told me you were alone and Skylar and Scott were at home?"

"Yes," Stiles exclaimed, looking at his sister with wide eyes as he realises what he just said. "No. Oh, crap."

"So you lied to me? You let me believe your sister was at home, when really she was in the woods. Anything could have happened to her Stiles."

"That depends on how you define lying."

"Well, I define it as not telling the truth. How do you define it?"

Stiles didn't know what to say, he was at a loss for words. "Uh. Reclining your body in a horizontal position?"

"Get the hell out of here." Noah sighed, shaking his head at his son. "Skylar, come on i'm taking you home."

Skylar stood in the boys locker rooms changing into her lacrosse gear. With Skylar being the only girl on the team, Coach had decided to make a little change to the boys locker room. Over the weekend he had hired a builder to extend the rooms making a section for girls. So that they can all get changed together, whilst still having privacy.

Instead of waiting for her brother and best friend Skylar had decided to run to the field. Turning around as she felt a hand tap her shoulder, a blonde haired girl stood in front of her.

"Caroline, hey, what's up?"

"I just wanted to wish you good luck." The blonde smiled, turning around and waving at the girl as she ran back over to her friends.

The sound of the crowd roaring pulled Skylar out of her thoughts. As her eyes roamed the field looking for her brother, her brown eyes landed on Lydia. The strawberry blonde had a hold of Scott, telling him nobody likes a loser.

Skylar rolled her eyes as she walked over to them. Catching Lydia before she could walk away. "And nobody likes a bitch." She muttered, pushing past Lydia. Ignoring the fluttering in her stomach as the sound of Lydia's heart skipping a beat passed through her ears.

Coach blew the whistle and the team ran onto the field. She tried paying attention to what he was saying, but her father's voice distracted her. Skylar looked around noticing her father talking to Stiles. Smiling as he waves at her.

The game had started and within five minutes Skylar had caught the ball, running down the field dodging the opposite team as they try to knock her down. She threw the ball into the net, smirking as the crowd roared, chanting her name. As the game went on Skylar and Jackson managed to catch the ball a few more times.

Skylar heard a growl escape her best friend's mouth, as she threw a glance his way she noticed his eyes glowing yellow. Her eyes widened, following his gaze onto the bleachers. She made eye contact with Lydia, rolling her eyes at the sign she had held up. Skylar thought it was pathetic, the strawberry haired girl knew that Scott liked Allison. Skylar thought making Allison hold the sign with Lydia was dick move.

The brunette walked over to her best friend attempting to calm him down. "We got this Scotty."

He lifted his head smiling up at his best friend, until he heard Allison's voice. When Scott and Skylar had looked up they noticed she was holding up another sign, this time it said 'Jackson is number 1' causing the two to growl.

The referee blew the whistle and the two players were off soaring down the field hoping to catch the ball. Skylar noticed the ball flying in the air, and flipped in front of the opposite team catching the ball in her stick. She ran down the field noticing Scott and nodding at him as she threw the ball towards him. Smiling as he caught it and scored, making it the 6th goal. Earning a win for the team.

It was after the game and Skylar was being enveloped into a hug by her dad. The sheriff couldn't be more proud of his daughter. "You did amazing out there, Sky."

"Thanks, Dad." She smiled, looking behind her father as she noticed a figure walking close to them.

Sheriff Stilinski noticed his daughter's eyes weren't on him and turned, catching sight of a blonde he hadn't seen before. He kissed his daughters head, mumbling a quick see you at home as he walked away. Wiggling his eyebrows up and down as the blonde walks over to his daughter.

"Hey, Skylar, you played so good." Caroline cheered, smiling at the brunette.

Moving closer to the blonde, Skylar smirked as she witnessed the blondes breathe hitch, "Don't I always."

"Of course you—"

"Skylar." Lydia interrupted, not caring that the girl was already having a conversation.

Skylar scoffed, she didn't want to deal with Lydia not after hearing what she had said to her best friend. The brunette didn't like bullies. "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to apologise for what I said to your friend earlier." Lydia mumbled, not liking the harshness of the brunette's tone. Whilst looking at the blonde, silently telling her to leave.

"It's not me that needs an apology, Red." The werewolf said, stepping closer to Lydia, looking down at her. "I knew your boyfriend was a bully but I didn't expect it from you."

"I'm not... I wasn't—"

"It's fine, Red. I gotta go." Skylar cut her off, jogging over across the field and into the locker room. As she reached the locker room she could hear her brother talking.

"Well, I'll keep it simple. The medical examiner determines killer of girl to be animal, not human. Derek is human, not animal. Derek not killer. Derek let out of jail."

"Boo."

The two boys jumped, not noticing the female stood at the door.

"Skylar, jesus christ." Scott groaned trying to steady his breathing.

The blonde clutched her chest, laughing at her best friends. "Oh my god, that was so funny. You two are such pussies."


	10. sex dreams

"Why would you have dreamt of Lydia? You hate her?" Stiles asked, as he drove his jeep edging closer towards the school.

"I mean, I never really hated her, she just annoyed me." Shrugged Skylar, thinking about the countless times she has interacted with Lydia these past weeks. She still didn't understand why that would make her dream of the girl. When Skylar finally fell asleep last night, she had a very explicit dream of her and the strawberry blonde, which ended very badly.

Skylar had been at a party - one a boy from the lacrosse team was throwing, and of course Lydia was there considering her boyfriend was also on the lacrosse team. For a while she had caught up with Caroline, until she saw Lydia. The strawberry blonde was dressed in a black bralette with a red leather skirt. Skylar's brown eyes never left Lydia's body. Everywhere the girl had walked Skylar's eyes followed. The dark haired girl wanted to devour Lydia there and then. She never knew just how beautiful Lydia was.

The strawberry blonde felt eyes on her most of the night, when she caught Skylar gazing at her, she smiled to herself. Lydia had noticed the werewolf walk up the stairs, wondering where she had gone. The girl followed her, stopping outside the bathroom as she watched the door shut. Whilst Skylar was in the bathroom she could hear the thumping of a heartbeat right outside the door. The familiar fruity scent hitting her senses.

As she opens the door the strawberry blonde tumbled, falling into Skylar's arms. Lost in each other's eyes, they both leaned in connecting their lips together. Skylar slipped her tongue past the strawberry blonde's lips, her hand disappears under the girl's red skirt, squeezing her ass. A small moan escaped Lydia's lips, earning another squeeze. The kiss quickly turned into teeth, tongue and lip biting, immediately turning the two girls on. Skylar moved her hand to the top of the girl's thigh, slowly sliding her hand inwards on her thigh. Kissing Lydia's sweet spot on her neck a bit harder than intended, another moan slipped out of Lydia's mouth. Skylar smirked and sunk her teeth into the woman's skin. Not noticing that her fangs had emerged, until Lydia hissed feeling a sharp pain stab through her neck. The werewolf stopped biting her neck immediately, checking to see if Lydia was okay. Skylar stood frightened as she examined the bite she had given the girl, little speckles of frost disappearing. Before she could check to see if the girl was still breathing, Skylar woke up gasping for air.

Skylar had finished filling her brother in on her dream, changing the story so he didn't know it was more of an explicit dream.

"So, you killed her?"

"Did you have a dream about killing Allison too?" Scott questioned, having heard the conversation his friends were having. Popping up out of nowhere, almost scaring the twins as they walk into the school.

"No, Scotty, I dreamt about someone else," Skylar laughed, silently wondering why her friend was so stupid at times. "Why would I dream about Allison? I've barely said two words to her."

"Why would you dream about Lydia?" Stiles retorted, asking her that question yet again. Not understanding why she'd dream about someone she hates or claimed to have hated.

Scott's mouth stood slightly agape, "You dreamt about Lydia? Why?"

"Yes I dreamt of Lydia. Why? I don't know, how the fuck am I meant to know the answer to that?"

The male werewolf sighed, debating whether he should tell his female friend what he thinks. It was definitely a bad idea, and she'd probably even hit him for suggesting it - but he saw the way she was watching Lydia kiss Jackson, the hatred in her eyes. Stiles had been oblivious to that, being too preoccupied with sending Derek to jail, convinced he was the killer.

"Maybe it's because you like her?" He blurted out rather abruptly, wanting to facepalm in that moment.

"I do not like—"

Stiles interrupted, laughing at his best friend's accusation. "Yeah, no way, she hates Lydia."

"Jesus Christ, for the last time I don't hate her." Skylar snapped, almost instantly. Growing annoyed at her brother and best friend. The two boys held their hands up defensively, they definitely didn't want to piss the female off.

As the trio continued to walk down the corridor, Scott had filled the twins in on his dream - not missing a single detail. While Stiles loved to listen to every detail, his twin didn't. Skylar had zoned out, thinking back to what her best friend had said. The blonde obviously didn't like Lydia in any way at all, they've barely spent enough time together. The fact that Scott had suggested she liked the strawberry blonde infuriated her, for a reason she didn't quite understand. She had no idea why she was so mad about it.

Falling into the male werewolf, Skylar groaned she hadn't realised the boys had stopped at their lockers. "Ugh, you could've told me you stopped."

"Yeah, cause we're just gonna be like hey, Sky, we've stopped walking now." Stiles replied sarcastically, closing his locker door turning to face their best friend. "So did you end up killing Allison?"

"I don't know! I just woke up and I was sweating like crazy, and I couldn't breathe," Scott said, seemingly confused, he didn't know what this meant for him. Poor boy thought he had actually killed Allison. "I've never had a dream where I woke up like that before."

Stiles smirked, completely disregarding the fact that his sister was standing right next to him. "Really? I have. Usually ends a little differently.

"Ew. Stiles, you're disgusting and my brother. I do not want to hear that." Skylar grimaced, feeling extremely grossed out at what her brother was insinuating.

"A, I meant I've never had a dream that felt that real, and B, never give me that much detail about you in bed again." Scott grimaced, feeling exactly like the female werewolf did, extremely grossed out.

"Noted," The buzz cut boy nodded, rolling his eyes at his two best friends. "Let me take a guess here though—"

"No, I know. You think it has something to do with me going out with Allison tomorrow. Like I'm gonna lose control and rip her throat out."

"No, of course not." The male twin spoke, trying to convince himself and the others. Noticing the look both his best friends gave him, Stiles gave in, "Yeah, that's totally it."

Skylar noticed the look on her best friend's face, feeling sorry for him she placed a hand on his shoulder. "Ignore him, It'll be okay, I literally dreamt of Lydia, and your dream was way more PG than mine."

"You had a sex dream about Lydia Martin?" Both boys shouted, shocked at their best friend's revelation.

Skylar rolled her eyes at the two, slapping them both. "Gee, thanks. Tell the whole school while you're at it."

"In our defence you didn't tell us it was a sex dream." Scott shrugged innocently.

"Technically it wasn't a sex dream, I killed her before we could do the dirty." The werewolf stated, feeling rather annoyed that she didn't get to see the juicy stuff happen. She knew it definitely would've been hot, lesbian sex is always hot.

"You killed her?" Scott shrieked out, growing scared at the possibility of Skylar and himself possibly killing someone.

"It wasn't real, Scotty, stop worrying—"

Stiles cut her off, standing between them placing a hand on Scott's shoulder, wrapping his other arm around his sister. "Personally I think you're both handling this pretty fucking amazingly. Especially Sky, with everything that's happened before this. But, it's not like there's a Lycanthropy for beginners class you can take."

"Yeah, not a class, but maybe a teacher." Scott blurted out, before thinking through it.

"Who, Derek?" Immediately unimpressed Stiles hit the boy over his head. Giving his sister a look, silently telling her not to follow Scott's idea. "You forgetting the part where we got him tossed in jail?"

"And he's a dick." Skylar pointed out.

"Yeah, I know," Scott shouted way too loud, as Skylar glances around hoping no one could hear them. "But chasing her, dragging her to the back of the bus, it felt so real."

"How real?"

Skylar rolled her eyes at her brother, "Like it actually happened, obviously, he wouldn't be so worried if it was just a normal dream."

The three turned a corner of the corridor, walking towards a door that would lead them outside. Scrunching her nose in disgust, Skylar got a whiff of something that smelt awful. As they walked closer to the door, the smell got stronger and stronger. The girl wondered if Scott was smelling it too. Just before the boys opened the door, Skylar glanced out the window, noticing a police officer stood nearby. The door whipped open and the school bus was covered in blood, Skylar hadn't noticed that before. The horrible stench that she could smell however, now made sense. Large scratch marks covered the back emergency exit door. Blood splattered over the seats.

The trio stood in shock, watching as the police took pictures of the crime scene. She couldn't believe her eyes. She certainly didn't want to anyway. She had never seen something like that even in her worst nightmares, and believe me she's had many. From reliving her mother's death, to her being the reason her mother died, her killing Lydia - and now she was seeing something her eyes won't ever be able to erase. The familiar strawberry blonde soared through her mind, thinking back to the dream. Seeming as though Scott's dream was panned out in front of them. Skylar feared the same thing was about to happen to her, she needed to know that Lydia was safe. The girl tumbled backwards, a false sense of motion hitting her like a ton of bricks as she took in her surroundings. Struggling to breathe, Skylar felt as if someone was choking her. Adrenaline floods her system, pumping and beating like it's trying to escape. It surges so fast she almost vomited, tasting saliva thickening in her throat and beads of sweat trickling down her brow.

Skylar spins around quickly making a beeline for the door, sprinting towards the bathroom. Ignoring her brother and best friend, and the looks she's receiving from everyone. Pushing the bathroom door open, nearly making it fall off its hinges. Skylar growled as she entered the closest bathroom stall. Her hands balled into fists, fingernails thickening releasing her clear blue claws. Blood trickled from her hands, as her claws dug deep into her palms. The werewolf realised she was shifting. Groaning, she then felt her canines as they sharpened and lengthened from her gums.

"Fuck!" The werewolf shouts, punching her fist against the wall of the bathroom stall.

"God, fuck this stupid ass, fucking shit, stupid fucking werewolf." Skylar ranted, attempting to stop herself from shifting even more. Oblivious to the fact that she wasn't alone in the bathroom.

Lydia had walked into the bathroom, wanting to retouch her red lipstick. A loud bang coming from the first stall made her jump. The strawberry blonde was about to make a quick exit, when a voice stopped her. She could hear quiet mutterings, recognising the voice she decided to stay. She couldn't quite make out what the girl was saying. Only the constant swearing that she spewed out.

"You do know people that talk to themselves end up in a mental asylum."

Skylar felt a sense of relief hearing the girl's voice, finally getting rid of the feeling she was being choked. The fact that she was currently shifting, while the girl stood a few metres away scared her - it put her on edge, something she never expected to happen. A constant replay of Skylar killing the strawberry blonde was playing on her mind.

"Who says I'm not mental?" Skylar laughed sarcastically.

Lydia rolled her eyes, completely ignoring what the girl had just said. "Why were you talking to yourself."

"I wasn't," Skylar groaned, her vision becoming blood red, failing as she tried to conceal her shift. "Why are you here? Don't you have a boyfriend to get to?"

"It's a bathroom, Skylar, it's free to use." Lydia pointed out matter of factly.

The werewolf was growing impatient, she needed Lydia to leave the bathroom. Before she could surpass it a low growl escaped her mouth. The strawberry blonde gasped as she noticed the blood that was dripping on the floor of the stall the other female was in. "Skylar, are you okay?"

Skylar clenched her fists harder, her claws digging deeper into her palms as she tried to restrain them. "I'm fine, Red."

"No you're not. You're bleeding." Lydia all but screeched out, feeling worried for the werewolf. "Let me help."

The werewolf stopped clenching her fists as the sound of Lydia's heart beating frantically, travelled through her ears. She came to the realisation that Lydia's heart had only started beating that fast, when the girl noticed the blood dripping onto the floor of the bathroom stall. Skylar's face softened, slowly unclenching her fists. Watching as her icy claws make their way back into her hands.

Taking a deep breath, the werewolf finally opened the door. Leaving the bathroom stall, brown eyes meeting worried green ones. Her blood covered hands reached the tap, only to be pulled away by a warm hand placed on her wrists. Skylar wanted nothing but to pull away, but something was stopping her - the sight of Lydia's worried expression, and the way her eyes lingered on Skylar's. Said eyes had completely drawn her in; they are the kind of green that distracts you from everything around. They looked as though they were deep enough to hold a universe. Sparkling like a bright, clear emerald lit by the flames of beauty itself. Green tendrils circled her pupil, filling up her iris with every wonder in life, intoxicating Skylar with their depth.

"How did you do it?" The strawberry blonde's voice pulled Skylar out of her trance. She hadn't realised she had been staring at Lydia for so long.

"Cut them on glass." Stated Skylar, watching as the other girl grabs a first aid kit out of her handbag. "Do you always carry first aid kits in your bag?"

"How did you manage to cut both hands?" Lydia laughed. Hearing the laughter coming from the strawberry blonde's mouth warmed Skylar's heart. A small smile escaped her lips, forming a blush on the other girl's cheeks. Lydia spoke up, "Jackson makes me carry them."

"Right. Of course. Jackson."

Lydia started cleaning around where she thought the wound was. With Skylar being a werewolf she knew that it would have healed, and tried her hardest to stop the girl from realising nothing was there. "Skylar, stop fidgeting."

"I'm not fidgeting. It just, kinda hurts."

The strawberry blonde started wrapping a bandage around Skylar's palm gently, not wanting to cause the girl anymore pain. She could feel the girl's eyes on her again, forming a blush on her face yet again. Once she had finally finished wrapping both palms, Lydia placed the first aid kit back in her handbag.

"I look like an idiot now," Skylar groaned, pouting as she looks at the strawberry blonde. "I'll start coming to you every time I'm injured. Thank you, Red."

Smiling widely, Lydia hooked her arm into the other girls leading her out of the bathroom. "You're welcome. Walk me—"

"Attention, students, this is your principal. I know you're all wondering about the incident that occurred last night to one of our buses. While the police determine what happened, classes will proceed as scheduled. Thank you."

The corridor was filled with groaning students, annoyed that they all still have classes. Lydia's mouth parted and closed quickly, as if she was going to say something.

"Yes. I'll walk you to class."


	11. haunted thoughts

Skylar and Lydia walked into the classroom together, the looks they were given by the other students didn't go unnoticed. The two separated, their seats being on opposite sides of the room. The werewolf boy turned to look at Stiles, shooting him a confused glance, wondering why the two girls had walked in together. The buzz cut boy shrugged in response.

"What's with the faces?" Skylar questioned, rolling her eyes noticing the look on the two boy's faces - even though she already knew the answer.

"What happened to your—"

"Where did you—"

Both boys attempted to answer the girl, speaking at the same time. Except what flew out of their mouths were completely different. Skylar raised her eyebrow knowingly. The boys were obviously too scared to ask Sky the real reason, hoping that she doesn't bark at them.

"Just ask me the question you actually want to ask."

"Why were you with Lydia?" Scott questioned, eyeing his best friend.

Skylar smirked, winking at the male werewolf. "Making my dream a reality, duh."

The boy's eyes widened, as he looked from Skylar to Lydia repeatedly, trying to figure out if his best friend was telling the truth. The twins laughed at their clueless best friend as Lydia mouthed 'creep' to him as he stared at her.

Mr. Harris, the chemistry teacher, had walked in scanning the room making sure everyone was present. His eyes landed on Skylar, somewhat surprised that she was actually on time. As minutes passed Mr. Harris began teaching, writing notes on the board as he spoke.

Scott turned around facing the twins whispering, "Maybe it was my blood? Or Skylar's?... or both?"

"No, I don't think so. It didn't smell familiar." Skylar muttered quietly, her eyes remaining on the board. The girl didn't want to get in trouble, considering she knew the teacher hated her or had something against her. More so for the fact that she's late to his class all the time.

"Could've been animal blood," The buzz cut boy suggested trying to sway the werewolves' minds from thinking they had killed someone. "You know, maybe you caught a rabbit or something."

Skylar rolled her eyes at her brother and his ridiculous suggestion. "We're not vampires, Stiles."

"What would we do with a rabbit?" Scott asked his male best friend, who was giggling at his sister's remark.

"Eat it."

"Raw?" The tanned boy exclaimed, disgusted at his best friend's accusation.

Skylar smirked at her brother knowing he's about to respond to their best friend sarcastically. Like they always do when he says something stupid.

"No, you stopped to bake it in a little werewolf oven." The buzz cut boy deadpanned smiling, as his sister laughed a little too loud for their liking. "I don't know, you're the one who can't remember anything."

Skylar put a hand over her mouth, trying to stop the laughter that's escaping her mouth. Everyone's head whipped around to the sound of the laughter, surprised to see it was in fact Skylar. The girl who usually showed up late to the class and always seemed broody. Her eyes roamed around the classroom meeting a set of green ones, that were looking directly at her. Before the girl could respond, Lydia looked away feeling her cheeks heat up.

"Mr. Stilinski! If that's your idea of a hushed whisper, you might want to pull the headphones out once in a while." The teacher snapped, about to turn around when a laugh stopped him. "And Miss Stilinski, behave like a girl and not a zoo animal in my classroom, for once. I think you three would benefit from a little distance, yes?"

"No." Stiles muttered quietly, not wanting to be dependent from either of his best friends.

Mr. Harris pointed at Skylar gesturing for her to move to the other side of the classroom, next to the strawberry blonde.

"He's such a dick." The female muttered under her breath, grabbed her belongings and walked over to the empty seat next to Lydia. She sighed loudly, throwing herself down in her seat dramatically.

The teacher commented snidely, watching as the female made a fuss. "Maybe sitting next to Miss. Martin will do you some good, but do let me know if the separation anxiety gets too much."

"Do let me know if the stick up your ass needs pushing a little higher." Skylar retorted quietly, mocking the teacher she absolutely hates. Feeling her anger rise, and her pulse quicken.

The sound of Lydia's light giggle from beside her snapped her out of her thoughts, smiling at the sound.

"What was that?" The teacher questioned, challenging the girl knowing the temper the girl had.

Skylar rolled her eyes, clenching her fists under the table. "I was talking to myself."

Mr. Harris, feeling satisfied with himself, turned back around, finishing off his teaching that was interrupted by the twins and Scott. Explaining to his students what would happen if he was to be interrupted again, turning back around making eye contact with Skylar.

"God, i hate him." Skylar whisper-growled, feeling herself grow more and more angry each second she hears the teachers voice. The female hadn't always hated him, she tolerated him because he was her teacher and she definitely wanted to pass all of her classes. Mr. Harris seemed to have had other ideas, ever since her brother interrupted a class of theirs a while back Mr. Harris believed his sister was the same - treating her as if she did something wrong nearly every lesson, sending snide digs her way. Skylar had decided to be late to his class every day to spite the man.

Lydia could tell Skylar was angry, she could feel the anger radiating off of the brunette. Noticing the way Skylar was clenching her fists, Lydia's instincts took over, grabbing the girl's hand. Her fingers lace with Skylar's, palms kissing.

The moment Skylar felt the strawberry blonde's soft hand laced with hers, her anger had softened. Slowly turning her head, she glanced at Lydia noticing the panicked look in her eyes, she squeezed the girl's hand, letting her know she was fine with it. Especially since it was somewhat calming her down. Her heart, however, was still beating frantically, due to the current affection between her and Lydia, rather than her anger towards the teacher.

The two sat hand in hand for the remainder of the class, without anyone noticing. Until a random girl who Skylar didn't know the name of jumped up out of her seat.

"Hey, I think they found something."

Scott and Stiles wasted no time in sprinting up from their desks, along with the rest of the students. The gasping sounds coming from the class caused Skylar to sigh and get up out of her chair - leaving the strawberry blonde to walk over to the window by herself. As she walked over to her brother and their best friend, she noticed a man being pulled onto the ambulance on a stretcher. Who they presumed was unconscious.

"That's not a rabbit." Scott muttered, eyes wide and his mouth agape.

The unconscious man jumped up, scaring the students that were at the window. Everyone had stepped back, frightened and screaming. Skylar had jolted backwards smashing into Lydia's chest. Mumbling a quick sorry, she turned back to her brothers, shaking.

"This is good, this is good," Stiles realised the panicked look on both his best friend's faces. He hadn't seen that look on his sister's face since they witnessed their mum die. Attempting to calm them down, Stiles continues, "He got up, he's not dead. Dead guys can't do that."

Skylar looked at her brother bewilderedly and annoyed, he was trying to make the situation better by making the two believe they didn't do anything - trying to make them feel better, knowing that the man is alive.

"This isn't good, Stiles, what if I did that. I don't want to hurt people." The female werewolf whispered, failing to meet her brother's eyes.

"It's gonna be okay, Sky." Stiles felt a sudden urge pull his sister into a hug, to protect her from her own thoughts. Wrapping his arms around his sister, he felt eyes on him. The strawberry blonde's green eyes, watching the interaction between him and his sister, sadness in her eyes.

The rest of the day leading up to lunch, was mostly Scott and Stiles disagreeing about the werewolf boy's dreams and the reality of it. The female didn't want any part of the conversation, not wanting to deal with the situation any longer. Not knowing what had happened to that man, had put Skylar on edge, making her feel out of it. She had placed her earphones in, still following the boys from the food line to an empty table. The two boys knew why Skylar had grown quiet, not wanting to piss the girl off they just let her be.

Skylar had no clue what the boys were talking about now, but she could tell they were in deep conversation about something - something important. What she did know was that whatever Scott was talking about her brother clearly didn't agree. The scowl shown on his face gave it away.

A familiar smell invaded the female werewolves senses, making her pull out her earphones. Skylar looked up at the girl, feeling herself getting lost in her emerald eyes.

"Figure what out?" Lydia questioned, placing her food onto the table, plopping down into the seat next to the brunette. Blushing profusely, noticing the way Skylar is staring at her.

"Just... homework." Scott stated rather slowly.

Stiles sat confused looking to and from the strawberry blonde. "Why is she sitting with us?" He questioned, whispering to his two best friends, focusing the question more on his sister.

"Probably Allison or Skylar."

"Skylar wouldn't have invited her to sit with us." Stiles whispered, glancing at his sister who was currently unresponsive staring at the strawberry blonde. He grew confused watching them, wondering how they had developed some kind of friendship when his sister didn't like Lydia that much. Especially since she was dating Jackson and Skylar hated Jackson.

The female twin hadn't heard her brother, she was too busy watching Lydia. Frowning when she felt a sharp pain in her side, disrupting her admiring. "Ow, Scotty, what the fuck was that for?"

"Oh. Nothing." He teased her, whilst Stiles smirked at her.

Before the girl could respond, more food trays were being placed onto the table. What was an empty table was now a full one, filled with the more popular students. Not that Skylar wasn't popular, because she definitely was, she just didn't want to associate herself as a popular student. It didn't matter to her. She likes spending her time with her two best friends. A small smile appeared on Skylar's lips as she watched her best friend's face light up when Alison sat next to him.

"Get up!"

Skylar's head snapped up to see Jackson ordering one of his Lacrosse team mates to move out of the seat next to Lydia. She smirked to herself knowingly, with her also sitting next to Lydia, the male could have told her to move.

"How come you never ask Danny to get up?" The boy questioned in annoyance, whining as Jackson pushed him out of the chair.

"Because I don't stare at his girlfriend's coin slot," Said boy retorted, smirking as he glanced over at Skylar. "Unlike Skylar, who has wandering eyes for any hot girl."

Skylar laughed, throwing her hands up. "Hey! In my defence, girl's are hot." Twisting her head to face Lydia, eyes raking over the girl's body. Smiling as she meets the strawberry blonde's green eyes. Leaving Lydia blushing profusely.

Jackson hadn't realised what was going on, until he noticed the redness in his girlfriends cheeks. He glared at Skylar. Whilst the female brunette and her two best friends laughed at the obvious jealousy.

"So, I hear they're saying it's some type of animal attack." Danny said, piping up once again as he takes a bite out of his apple. "Probably a cougar."

Jackson scoffed, attempting to correct the tan boy. "I heard mountain lion."

"A cougar is a mountain lion," Lydia snapped, rolling her eyes at her boyfriend's stupidity. Earning a strange look from said boyfriend. "Isn't it?" She questioned quickly, going back to playing dumb, making her boyfriend seem like he wasn't the only dumb one.

Skylar rolled her eyes at the strawberry blonde's stupidity act. She knew the girl was a hell of a lot smarter than she was letting on. The brunette was smart, always got above average in her tests. Making her one of the smartest in her classes and in her year. Alongside Lydia Martin. What Skylar didn't understand was why the strawberry blonde would pretend to be dumb, when she was in fact a genius. She knew that Jackson was definitely the reason, but she didn't understand why. Any boyfriend should be proud to have a smart girlfriend like Lydia.

The green-eyed girl had noticed the look Skylar was giving her. A look of annoyance. Lydia didn't quite understand why the girl was looking at her like that. She raised her eyebrow, tilting her head slightly towards the brunette.

"What?" Skylar questioned.

The strawberry blonde looked nervously at Lydia, contemplating whether to ask her why she was looking at her that way. When she was finally about to ask the brunette the question, Skylar spoke up. "I just don't get you. You act like you're so dumb, when I know for a fact you're one of the smartest students in this school. Alongside me of course."

Lydia's lips parted, no words left her mouth. She didn't quite know what to say. When she finally plucked up the courage to respond, Scott had interrupted. "Wait, I know this guy."

"You do?" Questioned Allison.

"Yeah, when I used to take the bus, back when I lived with my dad. He was the driver."

The twins both looked at Scott nonchalantly. Whilst the rest of the table sat in silence not knowing how to respond. Twirling her fork around in her hand, Lydia intervened breaking the silence. "Can we talk about something slightly more fun please? Like, oh, where are we going tomorrow night?"

Scott and Allison seemed to have been caught off guard, the werewolf boy clearly had no idea what was going on. The werewolf girl smirked, as she watched the two of them panic, glancing between each other before looking back at Lydia. "You said you and Scott were hanging out tomorrow night, right?" Lydia prompted.

Allison gulped, swallowing her food quickly. Answering the strawberry blonde rather nervously. "Um, we were thinking of what we were going to do."

"Well, I am not sitting at home again watching lacrosse videos, so if the four of us are hanging out we're doing something fun!" Lydia stated, the twins exchanged a look, smirking as they switched their attention to their best friend. Whose face was filled with dread, at mention of spending time with Jackson.

Skylar bit down on her tongue, attempting to stop herself from laughing, as the look of sheer panic washed over Scott's face.

"Hanging out? Like, the four of us? Do you wanna hang out, like us and them?" Stuttered Scott, somewhat managing to get his words out, looking between his two best friends and Allison.

The Argent girl seemed uncomfortable, the strawberry blonde had put her on the spot and now Scott was firing all these questions at her. "Yeah, I guess. Sounds fun."

"You know what else sounds fun?" Jackson questioned, narrowing his eyes at the girl whilst picking up his fork and waving it around. "Stabbing myself in the face with this fork."

"Go ahead, no one's stopping you, Jackass." Skylar smirked, watching as the strawberry blonde stanched the fork out of the boy's hands. Her brother's eyes widened in amusement.

"How about bowling?" Lydia intervened, turning to face her boyfriend. "You love to bowl."

The three best friends looked at each other with wide eyes, Stiles sat shaking his head shoving a ship in his mouth.

Jackson retorted, "Yeah with actual competition."

The strawberry blonde rolled her eyes, mirroring Skylar's expression. "Too bad Skylar isn't coming." Lydia thought, not realising she had spoken out loud. It wasn't until everyone's eyes landed on hers, looking shocked, while Jackson just glared at Skylar.

"You'd love that wouldn't you, Red?" Skylar smirked, wanting to wind up her co-captain a little more. As the strawberry blonde continues to blush.

Allison interrupted, noticing the glare her best friend's boyfriend was giving Skylar. "How do you know were not actual competition?" Turning her head towards Scott, "You can bowl, right?"

"Sort of..."

Skylar choked out a laugh at the thought of Scott bowling, he couldn't bowl to save his life. It was definitely going to be a disaster.

"Is it sort of, or yes?" Jackson sneered, leaning forward onto the table.

Scott faced the boy, narrowing his eyes at him. "Yes. In fact, I'm a great bowler."


	12. favours

"You're a terrible bowler!" The twins exclaimed, at the exact same time, high-fiving each other. Something Scott hated. He didn't understand how they managed to say the same thing at the same time. Especially since they do it frequently.

"I know! I'm such an idiot." Scott sighed, agreeing with the twins. Mentally slapping himself for lying, and agreeing to even go bowling with Lydia and Jackson tagging along. When it was meant to be a romantic gesture - a date with allison.

The female werewolf chuckled walking down the steps alongside her brother and fellow werewolf. "You're not wrong there Scotty." She chirped, patting him on the back.

"God, it was like watching a car wreck. I mean, first it turned into the whole group date thing. And then out of nowhere comes that phrase." Stiles explained.

Scott groaned, in a questioning manner, feeling rather confused. "Hang out."

"You don't hang out with hot girls, okay? It's like death—"

"Sky's hot," Scott interrupted, shrugging his shoulders. "And we hang out with her all the time."

The female werewolf placed her hand over her heart, "Aw you think I'm hot, Scotty? How adorable of you, I'm so touched."

The buzz cut boy stared at his male best friend, mouth agape. Not liking the fact that he had just called his sister hot. "Scotty, don't call my sister hot again," He scolded, shaking his head "That's weird, she's basically your sister too."

Scott shrugged his shoulders, holding his hands up in defence.

"I mean, honestly, I'm rather flattered." Skylar gushed, sending the tanned boy a wink. "I'll definitely be keeping that in mind."

The werewolf's eyes popped open, his mouth agape. He turned his head to the side, attempting to avert Skylar's gaze. The sudden rosiness of his cheeks however, gave him away.

"I, uh, I... thought you, were you know, a lesbian?" Scott stuttered, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Oh, My, God!" Stiles barked, stood staring at his best friends in disbelief. "Please, someone kill me now."

The female threw her head back in fits of laughter. In her triumph, her faint red lips tugged upwards creating a sinister smirk. "Don't get your big boy pants in a twist. I was merely joking."

A familiar glimpse of strawberry blonde hair caught the corner of Skylar's eye. The brunette's attention being pulled from the boys, her focus now on Lydia as she strode past. The werewolf girl muttering, "Im definitely a lesbian."

The trio continued to walk down the hall together, Skylar and Stiles were laughing at how flustered their best friend got when the female was 'teasing' him. Scott then started to spiral, panicking once he realised yet again that he had lied and claimed he was a great bowler. "How is this happening? I either killed a guy or I didn't."

"I don't think Danny likes me very much." Stiles stated, completely ignoring what the other male had just said.

The twin girl screwed her face up, eyebrows furrowed as she questioned her brother. "What does Danny have to do with this?"

"I ask Allison on a date, now we're hanging out."

Skylar grimaced, feeling sorry for the boy. "I'm pretty sure you'll have many more dates in the future. Chin up, Scotty."

"I'd feel a lot better if it was you and Stiles coming, not Jackson and Lydia. Can't you just, you know tag along?" The werewolf pleaded, hoping he won't have to be alone with Jackson, the boy who makes his life a living hell. Embarrassing him whenever he feels like it.

The female Stilinski frowned, noticing the look in her best friend's eyes. "I mean I don't know if I'd want to tag along, but we'll see, Scotty."

"Am I not attractive to gay guys?" Stiles interrupted, completely off key to the conversation, yet again.

Rolling her eyes at her brother, Skylar shoved him making him pay attention to the tan boy.

"I make first line, and the team captain wants to destroy me, and now... I'm gonna be late for work."

"Wait, Scott, am I attractive to gay guys?" Stiles shouted, questioning the boy who was now at the end of the corridor rushing to get to work. The pale boy turned to face his sister, pulling a face. "He didn't even answer my question."

Skylar scowled, slapping her brother around the head. "That wasn't the right time to ask stupid questions like that." Turning around and walking away, leaving him with just a wave. Her brother left confused, wondering where his sister was going.

The brunette had decided to walk to the cafeteria, purchasing a bottle of water from the vending machine. Giving her plenty of time to think about whether she'd accompany the group at bowling. She knew she couldn't just tag along, so she needed a plan, something that made her being at the same place as them a coincidence. The werewolf had no clue what she was going to do.

The burning sensation in Skylar's throat grew more when she pressed the cool bottle rim against her dry lips. A couple mouthfuls of water traced its way inside her mouth, she licked her lips savouring every last drop. Deep in thought, Skylar felt the bottle of water grow colder, noticing little crystals of ice glazing on the surface of her water. Scratching her head, the blonde dazed at the bottle bewildered. Not understand what had just happened to her somewhat cool bottle of water. She glanced around, scanning her environment as if she was looking for answers. Skylar opened her mouth several times not being able to form any words. Swallowing her now cold water excessively, she shook her head muttering a quick 'weird' walking back out of the cafeteria.

A sudden realisation hit Skylar as she put her earphones in hitting play on her playlist. There was only one other person in the school that she liked, even though they had spoken a few times, Caroline. Skylar knew that the blonde would love to accompany her, she just had no clue where to find her.

Skylar paraded around the school hoping to find the blue-eyed girl, however it was deemed clearly impossible as the blonde was nowhere to be seen.

Waiting outside the school, Skylar sat on the wall with her earphones in watching as the students walked by. Exiting the school to go back to their homes. The brunette wishing it was her, she had grown tired of looking for the girl. Drumming her fingers to the beat of the music playing in her earphones. Time flowed like cement. She checked her phone for the time. A minute had passed since she last checked thirty minutes ago, or so it seemed.

"Skylar, what are you still doing here? I saw Stiles leave already."

The brunette lifted her head up, glancing up at the blonde, a sense of relief flooding over her. "Believe it or not I was waiting for you."

"What? For m-me? Why?" Caroline mumbled, mouth agape and eyes wide.

"I need to ask you something, you could call it a favour I guess."

"Uh, sure, what is it?" Caroline gnawed on her bottom lip, feeling a sense of nervousness wash over her. The blonde knew Skylar barely spoke to anyone apart from her brother, Scott and the odd few members of her lacrosse team. For her to come to Caroline for a favour, made the girl nervous.

"Scott wants me to join him on his date with Allison which ended up being a double date with Lydia and Jackson," Skylar explained, the corners of her mouth rising curving into a smirk. "Obviously I don't want to join them, so I thought maybe you'd like to accompany me."

A smile plastered on the blonde's face, twirling her hair around her finger. "Y-yes, of course, I'd love to."

"Put your phone number in and I'll text you the details," Skylar passed the blonde her phone, watching as her fingers pressed the buttons. "Oh and I'll pick you up, hopefully Roscoe doesn't break down."

"Roscoe?"

"Yep, my brother named the Jeep Roscoe."

Caroline giggled, attempting to suppress her laughter. "That's not a name I'd imagine someone to name their Jeep."

"Have you met my brother? He is very weird," Skylar laughed, throwing her head back reminiscing on all the weird things her brother did when they were kids. "When we were kids Stiles would let me dress him up in my clothes to do a fashion shoot, you should've seen the look on my parents face when Stiles was wearing my swim costume. Priceless!"

"Oh my god, I would've loved to see that." The blonde laughed hysterically, quickly covering her mouth noticing the stares of the students passing by.

"Stiles hates when I bring that back up." Skylar smiled at the blue-eyed girl, ignoring the vibration off her phone in her hand. "Okay I really need to go now, I'll text you later."

"Bye, Skylar." The blonde smiled, waving at the girl enthusiastically as she walked away.

After the werewolf had left Caroline she had received a text from her fellow werewolf, asking her to meet him at TheHale House. Skylar groaned immediately knowing what her best friend was up to, planning to ask the Hale for help. According to the female werewolf Derek was innocent, she hadn't believed he was the one that bit her nor the one that killed his own sister. However, she definitely wouldn't have asked him for help, considering they had gotten him arrested.

Skylar ran through the woods, feet kissing the leaves and dirt she trailed over. Quickening her pace to an all out sprint at the sound of Scotts voice. Stopping as she watched the older werewolf step out of his house. The girl still didn't understand why he'd continue to stay in a house that was damaged beyond repair.

"Okay, I know I was part of you getting arrested, and that we basically announced you being here to the hunters. I also don't know what happened to your sister." Scott admitted, growing more and more nervous. "But I think I did something last night. I had a dream about someone, but someone else got hurt. And it turns out that part of the dream might've actually happened."

Skylar walked over, rolling her eyes at the boy for not including her too for having a similar dream. "I killed the person in my dream."

"You think you attacked the driver?" Derek asked, his facial expression stern. The female stood not once faltering her expression, she knew the male would have some clue to what was going on so it wasn't a surprise to her that he knew about the driver.

"Did you see what we did last night?" Scott stammered, fearful to know the answer.

The older werewolf replied with a simple 'no' earning an eye roll from Skylar. The girl was already frustrated enough with the situation, she just wanted to know if she was a danger to Lydia, since she did kill the girl in her dream.

"Can you at least tell us the truth? Are we gonna hurt someone?"

"Yes." Derek answered simply, feeling the frustration radiate off the female werewolf.

"Could we kill someone?"

"Yes."

"Are we going to kill someone?"

"Probably," Derek concluded, noticing the panicked look on the young werewolves faces. His eyes lingering on the females, still trying to desphire her scent. Something about her scent and aura screamed she was different, deeming her different from him and Scott. "Skylar seems to have more control, there's possibly less chance she'd kill someone.

Hearing that sent the young werewolf spiralling, Skylar could hear the boy's heart beating frantically. Sending a glare Derek's way, the girl placed a hand on her best friend's back.

"Look, I can show you how to remember. I can show you how to control the shift, even on a full moon. But it's not gonna come for free."

Skylar raised her eyebrow knowingly, of course he wanted something in return. "I don't know about you, Scotty. But I want to be in control, so I'm in," Stepping towards Derek, smirking at the male as if she was challenging him. "What do you want from us? Cause rest assured we will not be doing your bidding!"

"You'll find out," He answered, rolling his eyes at the girl, while admiring her bravery, something that'll add to her being a powerful werewolf. "But for now, I'm gonna give you what you want. Go back to the bus. Go inside. See it, feel it. Let your senses, your sight, smell, touch, let them remember for you."

The female werewolf stood listening to his every word, it seemed too good to be true. Even if it made sense to go back to the bus for Scott. It made no sense to her, since her dream was completely different.

"My dream was completely different to his and didn't involve a bus at all. Should I still go?" Skylar questioned, eyebrows furrowed.

"Yes."

"That's It? Just go back?" Scott asked in disbelief, twisting his mouth at the male, brows creased.

"Do you want to know what happened?"

The female werewolf rolled her eyes at Derek, pressing her lips together. "No, Derek, we don't. Because who would want to know what's been on their mind for the whole day." Skylar stated sarcastically, narrowing her eyes at the male.

"I just want to know if I hurt him." Scott stepped in, noticing the look in both the werewolves eyes. The female's being more of an aggressive look, her tight-lipped smile along with her clenched fists.

"No you don't. You want to know if you'll hurt her."

Skylar sighed exasperatedly, being dragged away by her best friend, before replying to the older werewolf. "Wow! Aren't you smart. Obviously he wants to know if he'll hurt her."

The male werewolf let her go when they were back in the woods, shaking his head at the girl.

"What? He's annoying. He got on my nerves." The brunette shrugged, holding her hands up. "Oh and I managed to find someone that'll accompany me at bowling. You're welcome."


End file.
